


Chasing Rain Clouds

by Anime_hotty_lover_24



Category: Batman (Comics), Naruto, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batfamily Drama (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson is a doting older brother, F/M, FemNarutoxJasonTodd, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Out of Character Female Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2021-04-20
Packaged: 2021-04-22 07:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_hotty_lover_24/pseuds/Anime_hotty_lover_24
Summary: "I've made it this far by myself. What makes you think I still need you," Jason scowled down at Naruto, his grip on her upper arm tightening.Naruto did not know what to say. Heck, what was there to say to him when he was like this. There was only one thing she could do to show him she was with him. Standing on the tips of her toes she leaned into Jason's face, planting her lips over his. She stayed like that for a few more seconds before backing away.With a smile she placed a hand on Jasons cold wet cheek rubbing away at the dirt and grime that covered it. She ignored the look of shock on his face and said, "No matter what you think, I will always stand by your side. Rain or shine I'm with you."
Relationships: Naruto Uzumaki / Jason Todd
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on Ao3 but not my first story on a fandom based site. Also, I saw a lack of Narutu/DCU crossover stories with a Jason centric feel to it so I took it upon myself to do something different. I hope you all enjoy what I have to offer, and yes, I am JasonxFemNaruto trash and I am loving every second of it. 
> 
> P.S. Naruto won't be the same person, so a little OOC warning has been made.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Batman. They belong to their respective owners.

Jason Todd, former Robin, former adopted son of Bruce Wayne, former street kid. He's seen a lot of things in his life, a lot of crazy crap. Between the psycho's and lunatics he's never seen anything worse than the green haired red lipstick wearing ...thing, that kidnapped him and held him captive for who knows how long. Even as he sat tied up and beaten he still had hope that Bruce would come to rescue him. It was only a matter of time...or so he hoped. All the hoping and praying ended up being for not. The bombs still went off and he still died. 

Bruce did not come to him in time. 

But Bruce wasn't the only person he thought about in those few minutes he had left of living, he thought back to a certain blonde haired girl he knew would mourn him more than anyone. 

"Dang, really wished I could've seen her one last time," Jason grinned, before coughing out more blood onto the burning wooden floor. Honestly, he wanted to cry but the fire strangely enough was preventing him, so he laughed, laughed until his last bought of air left his lungs. 

...

When Jason had opened his eyes for the second time he panicked. His mind, his thoughts were going in different directions. He for a split second almost forgot who he was. His limbs felt taut, like he hadn't used them in forever...well he was dead so of course he hasn't, but that doesn't say anything about his situation. 

"I see you are awake," a feminine voice that sounded like silk and deceit spoke to him with a lilt accent in her voice. Jason tried to turn his head in the direction of the voice but his neck wouldn't move. "You shouldn't move too much. You have been dead for a long time." 

A long time huh. Figures. 

Jason groaned in pain trying to move his body again. He could hear the sound of water splashing around him, waving about over his body as she tried to move. Was he in water? 

"My father placed you here, in the Lazarus Pit," mystery woman answered for him. 

The Lazarus Pit? Bruce had mentioned this place to him once or twice, though seeing and hearing were completely different things.

"I was made aware of the situation from my fathers arrival, so I will keep this brief. You will be staying with us for awhile." The woman, who he was still trying to identify, approached him. He couldn't very well raise his head high enough but what he could see of her appearance was her long brown hair and...was that a black suit? 

"Hmm, strange? When father emerges from the pit each time he loses himself, but you...you are still the same."*

The same? What the heck did that mean? Jason didn't exactly get to verbally ask this woman anything since he couldn't very well speak. He had so many questions though. How long had he been dead for? Why did this woman and her 'father' decide to bring him to the Lazarus Pit; bring him back for who knows what reason, but more importantly where was Bruce involved in all of this?

"You are still confused. No matter, all will be explained to you in due time, but for now we must dress you appropriately. Father wished to speak with you." 

Jason grunted mentally wondering what her 'father' wanted, and who was her father exactly? 

"My father, Ra's al Ghul wishes to aid you." 

Wait? Ra's al Ghul?! What did that man want with him? ...Wait a minute, if her father was Ra's al Ghul then that makes this woman Talia al Ghul! Bruce's past flame that was maybe mentioned to him in passing. 

Talia smirked at Jason's confused expression. "Don't worry Jason. All will be explained. You just have to trust us." 

Trust them huh? He would've cussed at her, told her no, but her tone of voice was slowly starting to drag him in. Something in Talia's words was telling him to trust what she was saying. His conscious, which sounded a lot like Bruce, was telling him to deny her trust, but...

"Before I take you any further there is a small bit of news I wish to tell you, regarding the one whom killed you." 

Jason flinched. He didn't want to be reminded of that man, that pale faced lunatic that ruined his life! 

"The Joker is still alive." 

...What?

N

Naruto sighed for what had to be the tenth time today, staring aimlessly down at the cup of coffee sitting in front of her. Currently, she was at a local diner in the deepest parts of Gotham. A frequented place by the neighboring civilians that either lived close by or for some that lived further away and wanted something a little less fancy. Charlie's Place was the name the diner went by owned by a man named Charlie ironically enough. The man was actually a close friend of hers who helped her out when she had first arrived in Gotham several years back. She'd left her home town for personal reasons journeying out to the closets place she could reach. As an orphan it had been hard on her to provide not only for herself but for the other kids she hung around. She'd been the oldest of the bunch, bringing them food she'd pilfered from empty food trays behind dumpsters. Sometimes she even managed to swipe some of the food from local restaurants. The back doors were sometimes left open by careless people, so she took advantage of it and snuck inside for something to eat. Most of the time she would have gotten caught but she swore her skills in stealth were getting better. At the time she wondered in her lonely state whether someone would eventually take her away from the sad lonely life of being an orphan. She never knew her parents so she didn't really know if she had relatives or not. She meandered about occasionally around the higher end places of Konoha watching the adults play with their kids. 

A chuckle fell past her lips at the memory of children asking where she had come from, and not too long after their parents ushering them away from her. The sight hurt her feelings more than she let on. She just wanted to be happy. More time had been spent after that wandering the streets, and that's when it happened. A man she figured to have been in his mid to late fifties with long white hair that fell down past his lower back, was crouched down near a window, peering up at with a pen and paper in hand leering perversely up whatever was going on inside. When Naruto had turned her attention to see what it was exactly he was looking at she grew disgusted. The man was watching a young woman change and what made matters worse was that he was writing about it. 

To this day Naruto could never figure out why she bothered to deal with that man, but she knew if she hadn't he wouldn't have taken her in as his own. 

His name was Jiraiya, a writer so to speak though Naruto would just call him and his books perverted garbage since they kind of were. He was a strange man though. Very forthright with his words and boisterous about the weirdest things. Sometimes he would go on and on about his past telling her of the two people he grew close to in his youth. One of them, a woman by the name of Tsunade, who was something of a crush to him. He would have denied it but the look on his face whenever he spoke of her told Naruto otherwise. The other, a man who went by the name of Orochimaru was a drastic case. Jiraiya believed at one point in time that the two of them were close, but the feeling was one sided. Orochimaru had placed his lot in with a bad crowd leaving Jiraiya to cut ties with his wayward friend completely. He told her many tales after that of his travels around the world. 

The rest was ancient history. 

Jiraiya had raised her to be more than what she was- a street rat, a lonely orphan- and he did a darn good job of it. As time past by Naruto found herself alone again. Sometime before she found herself in Gotham, Jiraiya had passed away. They had been in a run down area on the outskirts of Gotham looking for a place to stay. The old man had had paid for their room and told her to hang out for awhile. He had some business to take care of from one of his contacts in the area at the time so Naruto really thought nothing of it. How would she have know that her father figure would be murdered in an alley way left with nothing but the clothes on his back lying in a pool of his own blood. He was mostly likely killed by the one he had come in contact with, or someone else. 

Naruto had cried with every fiber of her being for that man. She mourned him for months never letting go of the memory of the man that taught her about the world. To this day she still mourned him...but lately Jiraiya wasn't the only one on her mind. Another, with dark hair and pretty blue eyes.

With coming to Gotham several years ago, alone, she had found herself back on the streets again. Where they had been before...before Jiraiya died was only so far from Gotham city. So, Naruto decided to head there on foot, see what could happen for her there. 

Her arrival wasn't at all what she had expected since she had heard tales of heavy crime in Gotham. No one had jumped her as she passed through alleyways and darkened streets at night. She may have passed a few suspicious looking men that glanced her way a few times, yet she had been safe. Naruto wanted to say it was luck that kept her out of harms way but it really wasn't like that at all. Her natural instinct to survive had kicked in the moment she stepped foot in this city. Call her crazy but something in the air told her to steer clear of everything she felt wasn't safe. She avoided the main streets keeping to the back alleys and that's when she saw him. A boy, around her age with black hair and a lighter skin tone than hers, rummaging around piles of clothes that seemed to have been thrown out from who knows where. He didn't seem to notice her so Naruto took it upon herself to walk up to him. If she was gonna be out on the streets again she might as well get to know one of the local kids. 

"Hi," Naruto said startling the young boy out of what he was doing. He jumped back as far as he could go holding whatever he had managed to pick up close to his chest. His blue eyes were slightly wild and trained on her. Naruto noticed the guarded look he was giving her, a look she herself was familiar with. 

"Who the heck are you," the boy spat out at her. 

"Uh, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I-I just wanted to say hi. I'm kind of new around here," Naruto bashfully rubbed at the back of her neck staring down at the ground beneath her feet. 

Naruto could remember how nervous she was and she couldn't for the life of her understand why. What she could remember clear as day though was the name of the boy she had met that fateful night. Staring her down with those pretty misty blue eyes of his. 

"...I'm Jason, Jason Todd." 

From the very moment he had said his name Naruto knew deep down that she'd never forget the look of curiosity plagued across his face at her sudden arrival in his life. Jason had been danger conscious since he was a resident in Gotham, so a stranger saying hi to him was a little strange to him. Naruto remembers him checking her over, making sure she wasn't armed before greeting her back. Afterwards they just talked. 

He invited Naruto to come with him, after he deemed her trustworthy of course. From that point on the two had become as thick as thieves, doing whatever they pleased whenever. Until the day Jason decided to steal the rims off of the Bat-mobile. 

J

At least 4 years have passed since his resurrection and Jason still wonders to himself why he was standing foot in Gotham again. The God forsaken city that utterly ruined his life. The city run by criminal scum that he knew did not deserve any sort of retribution for the things they've done. The city that...that killed him. Took him away from everything he knew, everything he cared about. 

Took him from her. Jason, even in all of his escapades hadn't forgotten about the one he'd held dear to him, but he knew he couldn't go back. Not to her. Not yet. He still had much to do. His 'mentor' had left things undone. Left that mad clown alive leaving him to continue wreaking havoc on the innocent. 

"I won't let it happen again," Jason muttered staring down from his gargoyle perch at the streets below. He hated to admit it but the very thing he was standing on used to be his favorite spot, back when he was still Robin.* He'd come up here whenever given the chance to just look upon the city with glee. Now, the only thing he saw when he looked at Gotham was contempt. 

Jason bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. All he's ever wanted to do since coming back was scream. At the top of his lungs. He wanted the whole city to know how much he was hurting. He couldn't take the misfortune that wrought him a new persona. The persona that once belonged to another. Heh, how ironic that the name he donned now used to belong to the very man he vowed revenge against for his death. 

"Red Hood," Jason spoke letting the very essence of the name wash over him. "Robin is no more. Was never mine to begin with." No matter how much he tried he knew he would always be second best compared to oh so perfect Dick Grayson. The Golden Boy that Bruce was so proud of, that he doted on, bragged about to his face. The old man was always comparing him to Dick and no matter how deep down he pushed the feeling he knew his words stung. Made him feel insignificant. 

Things were gonna change around here though. Gotham won't know what hit it when he's through with the place. 

Jason turned his attention away from the city to the item he held against his hip. It was a red helmet that completely covered his head. He was wearing a mask but if he was going to be Red Hood then he had to look the part. Jason placed the helmet over his head clicking it into place. 

"There's no turning back now."


	2. Rough Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Wayne, what a pleasant surprise," Naruto greeted with a bitter smile on her face. 
> 
> Bruce Wayne, Playboy Billionaire, owner of Wayne Industries, adoptive father of Richard Grayson...Jason Todd, and some new kid named Timothy Drake. He had a look of calm on his face when he looked at Naruto not giving the slightly hint of what was going on inside his head. 
> 
> Naruto wanted to wipe that look off his face. 
> 
> "Miss Uzumaki, I'm surprised to see you here ." 
> 
> "It's not so surprising. I frequent this diner often, and I know the owner," Naruto replied glancing away from her cup to the man in front blankly. 
> 
> Bruce sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I've been trying to get in contact with you, so we can talk." 
> 
> Naruto frowned. "About what exactly, Mr. Wayne?" 
> 
> "About your living situation...and about-" 
> 
> "Let me stop you there Mr. Wayne," Naruto interjected raising her hand to silence him, "I've told you times before that I'm fine where I am. I don't need to be relocated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. Since this whole quarantine thing started I've been swamped. My classes were already online so that and work are taking up most of my time. You might think I have the time to write but it's definitely not like that. Anyway I hope you enjoy ^_^

J

* * *

In the wake of his new identity Jason had slowly started to build up a reputation for himself. He went after lowly thugs first, shooting them without hesitation the moment they tried anything, then he worked his way up to gang members who were attempting to smuggle in drugs. Without a second thought he shot them all too. Two months of non-stop drug busts and he managed to land a hit on one of the bigger bosses. The mans name didn't mean much to him since he was gonna die anyway, but he knew that the guy he had just dropped was high up on the food chain in the criminal underground. Which brings him to his current issue. There have been a string of murders - not done by him- happening on the south side of Gotham; near his old childhood hangout spot. There hadn't been much over there but it had still been home to him.

Jason was back in his headquarters now looking over maps of the city, or more specifically Gotham's underground. There was a series of tunnels and passageways hidden directly under the streets of this place. The only one that truly knew about them were Bruce, Dick, Alfred of course, him and the criminal underground. He'd have to bet the person behind the murders used one of the passageways to escape. He hadn't bothered to figure who since finding out about the people that were killed. Lowly scum of the city; rapists, assaulters, robbers, thieves, etc. All of these types seemed to tie in with the mystery killers motives.

"Looks like someone else had the same idea," Jason smirked. It was a bit cliche and out of nowhere but he was kind of flattered. Finally, someone else saw the need to right the wrongs of their predecessors. The next question was how to go about meeting with them. He at first wanted his whole crusade to be a solo act, but having someone to back him up was starting to sound nice. He wouldn't be like Bruce though, never like him. He'd stick with whomever this is and make sure they understood his goals. Speaking of goals, he hadn't the chance to pin-point Joker yet. That wily son of a gun's managed to outwit him. Darn clowns been giving him the slip. Over the course of the past few months he's been scouting out his number one target, the Joker. The very name of that lunatic made him grit his teeth.

"I'll get him soon," Jason muttered clenching his hands on his guns. Before he could go about bodying the dang clown, he had some business to take care of. Black Mask and his No-Face-Society have been causing major problems. Those drug bosses, of the many he's shot down, actually worked for the man. Jason had to hold back a sneer. Roman Sionis was the scummiest of the scum plaguing this city with his "influence" among the masses. Him and the big crime families of old have had their teeth sunk in Gotham for decades.

The irrelevant history lesson aside Jason knew he had a job to do. And he knew exactly where to start.

* * *

N

* * *

Naruto breathed a heavy sigh leaning her head back against her chair. She was still at Charlie's diner hovering over her untouched cup of coffee. It was dark out now which spelled nothing good for those loners that decided to go home by themselves. Naruto was not that high percentage of people that freaked over running into trouble, in fact she invited the opportunity to fight someone. Fun fact, during her travels with Jiraiya he taught her a few things about defending herself. A lone pretty female like her was an easy target for kidnappings so he wanted her to be prepared for the worst. The old man taught her a number of things, from learning how to punch and kick, to adding a bit of skill into her normal attacks. Naruto soaked every lesson up like a sponge even further going in learning from people they ran across in their travels. Jiraiya was surprised by the number of martial arts she learned in only a matter of a year. Usually it would take someone longer to dredge up the flexibility and skill to be able to fight like she can. It was like she already had the skill from some past life.*

Long story short, she can pretty much take care of anyone who tries to attack her.

"Why the long face sweetheart," a gruff male voice asked. Naruto didn't even have to look and see who it was, she knew it was Charlie.

"I have a lot on my mind," was her reply.

Charlie, a heavyset African American man, bald but not without facial hair-a bushy beard- wearing his diners uniform; a long sleeve black shirt, black khaki's, brown working boots, and a red apron with his diners logo on it. He was a pleasant man to be around, doesn't really ask for much unless he truly needed help.

Charlie snorted. "I bet. You've been through a lot hun." Naruto rolled her eyes at him shuffling further into her tiny booth. "But what I'd like to know is why you came in here looking like somebody just died, again."

Naruto opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was at a loss for words. Knowing Charlie he already had a clue as to what was wrong with her. With a sigh she relented to his piercing gaze on her person.

"I...I've been feeling a little down lately," she answered in a mutter. Charlie's brow rose up at the solemn expression on her face.

"Feeling down? Is that boys death still bothering you?"

Naruto slowly nodded her head. It had been almost four years since Jason, her Jason was taken from her. It had happened out of nowhere and still to this day she wonders why his adoptive father hid the truth behind his death from her.

"We were young but not too young to know that things were going to change once Bruce Wayne adopted him. It was like a part of me was ripped away, but I knew there was more in store for him than just hanging around the streets with me for the rest of his life." Naruto flinched a little at her own wording. Him leaving her all alone hurt more than she let on.

Charlie let out a sigh nodding his head at an incoming customer. "Sweetheart, I know it hurts, heck I felt the same when my wife died, but that doesn't mean you gotta beat yourself up about it. If your boy was here he'd tell you to move on. I know I had to to keep from losing this place."

The man was right, Naruto thought. She knows he's right but there was still a feeling of dread that covered her like fog. There was a tenseness within her, a foreboding feeling that seemed to ebb its way into her thoughts every so often. Jiraiyas past teachings on 'feeling the unknown' and 'knowing beforehand' popped into her head. Out of everything he taught her those two lessons were always at the top of his need-to-know list.

Naruto shivered feeling a tingle up her spine when the door to the diner opened. She kept her attention on her cup of coffee ignoring the footsteps that approached her table. Naruto could see Charlie giving her a look of worry as the person took the seat in front of her. Even without looking up she could already tell who it is.

"Mr. Wayne, what a pleasant surprise," Naruto greeted with a bitter smile on her face.

Bruce Wayne, Playboy Billionaire, owner of Wayne Industries, adoptive father of Richard Grayson...Jason Todd, and some new kid named Timothy Drake. He had a look of calm on his face when he looked at Naruto not giving the slightly hint of what was going on inside his head.

Naruto wanted to wipe that look off his face.

"Miss Uzumaki, I'm surprised to see you here ."

"It's not so surprising. I frequent this diner often, and I know the owner," Naruto replied glancing away from her cup to the man in front blankly.

Bruce sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I've been trying to get in contact with you, so we can talk."

Naruto frowned. "About what exactly, Mr. Wayne?"

"About your living situation...and about-"

"Let me stop you there Mr. Wayne," Naruto interjected raising her hand to silence him, "I've told you times before that I'm fine where I am. I don't need to be relocated."

Bruce's brows furrowed with something akin to disbelief. "You live in the middle of Crime Alley Miss Uzumaki and my sons as well as myself have been adamant about your current home. We owe it to you-"

Naruto let out an unladylike snort raising her right brow at him. "Owe it to me? What prey-tell am I owed exactly?"

"Jason...my son spoke of you all the time. He even mentioned...before passing that he wished for you to come live with us."

"Oh, is that it? And why was this never mentioned to me before he died? Why didn't any of you say anything to me?!" Naruto slammed her hand against the table catching the attention of the other diner occupants.

Bruce did not flinch back at her outburst, but he looked quite shocked from the way his eyes widened. He tried to reach out to her, calm her down, but Naruto wasn't having any of that. She stood up from her spot slapping down a ten dollar bill.

"I don't know what you're playing at Mr. Wayne but I do not take kindly to those that see me for a fool," Naruto hissed under her breath moving away from the table to leave. "I'll see ya tomorrow Charlie!"

"See ya sweetheart," Charlie answered back with wave of his spatula watching as she quickly rushed through the door. "Mmm mmm mm, you done messed up son," he muttered loud enough for Bruce to hear.

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. "I know."

* * *

J

* * *

Jason was a lenient guy...sometimes. He knew what his limits were and what his weakness' were. His strengths relied on his thought process. How fast he could perceive an attack and how fast he could whip out his guns and shoot his targets, but that's beside the point. Jason had been on the hunt for both the Joker and the would-be-dark angel killing criminals for weeks, and he wasn't getting anywhere. He followed every clue he could find, even using some of Bats old "detective teachings" And the mans detective work was sound...sometimes. Funny thing that Ol' Bats hasn't figured out he's alive and back in Gotham. It was better to keep his arrival a secret...until he was ready to reveal himself.

Little bumps here in there at the start of his crusade but he was managing just fine without anyone catching wind of him. The police couldn't trail him and he most certainly didn't want Bats to trail him either. He had too much riding on everything for that man to stop him, but he knew deep down that the older man was trying to find a clue as to who's been dropping bodies lately.

The only one he was willing to reveal himself to is Naruto, and he still wasn't mentally prepared to do that either. Too much time has passed where he felt he wasn't worthy enough to show himself to her. He had never been the overly emotional one out of the two since Naruto had enough emotion for the both of them. But, he was feeling some type of way about not seeing her. His original idea was to avoid her, not to meet her, period...well until he was done with finishing off the Clown.

"I might have to change my plan," Jason muttered rubbing his chin. He sighed leaning his head back against his chair. If he changed anything though everything he's done up until now would be for nothing.

No matter how much wanted to see her right now-

He just couldn't.

...

Jason was fed up with his personal angst so he decided to go back out today. There were still some things he needed to take care of. A local gang had camped out around the border of Gotham selling their wares to kids. Some of those kids were as young as he was when he started living on the streets. The difference between him and these kids was that he never got involved with drug dealers. Yeah he might have known some of them but he wasn't about to work with 'em. Everyone he knew threw in their lot with all kinds of people...even his birth mother. That event was still somewhat fresh and painful to think about. Part of the reason why he was doing all of this in the first place.

Jason shook his head. There was no need to think on it, any of it. The sooner that clown was dead the better, along with the other scum of mucking around Gotham city. Taking out his phone Jason scrolled through his contacts. The first one on his list notified him that the 'deal was on'. A smirk flashed across his face.

"Good, I was starting to get bored." He turned the screen of his phone off placing it back into his pocket, then made a grab for his helmet and guns. He'd find time to flounce around Gotham for a bit if only to ease his minds ever growing buzz.

He had to in order to try and stay sane... Jason snorted at that thought.

"Like I could be sane in this city."

* * *

N

* * *

Recently, since her little drama moment at the diner, Naruto's been feeling a major load hanging over her head. The heaviest rain cloud that could have ever possibly existed appeared one day in the form of her landlord. The man was a scrawny thing but he had a mean looking face with deepest frown she's ever seen, and the darkest look in his eye. The guy always wore the biggest clothes that hung from his form and he always, always had a cigarette in his mouth...well by the smell it probably wasn't a cigarette, but still the man wasn't nice. Just the other day he had asked her for this months rent, which she did not have as of yet but he still asked for it anyway. He yelled at her saying he'd kick her out if she didn't hand it to him by the end of the week.

How the heck was she supposed to give this man 650 if she hadn't been paid yet? Speaking of her job-

"I gotta quit that place soon," Naruto sighed shuffling across her messy bed sheets. She ruffled her hair hissing in pain when she brushed through a tangle. "_The Iceberg Lounge_" wasn't exactly the best place to work especially since it was run by a mob boss. Oswald Cobblepot A.K.A The Penguin wasn't a particularly good man. He was a sleaze, he was greedy and he threatened to kill whomever ruined his business. Only a few times has she seen the man wreck another life in a matter of minutes just by taking away what kept him afloat. Some of his 'bodyguards' made a pass at her just last week asking for 'favors' since they were 'protecting' the employees. She shivered at the thought of what a 'favor' was to them.

"I've trained to better protect myself from people like them, yet I can't even get over my fear of being taken." Gotham was...is a dangerous place to live in no matter what social class you're sectioned in. A girl she used to know, Alisa, who used to hang out in the streets with her and Jason was kidnapped and raped by a mugger. Naruto had actually been scared for her life, knowing that anything could happen to you no matter how old. But, there is such a thing as justice. Not long after the incident there had been a reported robbery, done by the same mugger. It wasn't that long after maybe like a few minutes when reports of the same mugger tied up to a light pole in front of the police station were made. Apparently it was Batman who caught the guy...but that still didn't help Alisa though.

She had been killed right after she was raped. That mugger left her body to rot in an alleyway.

Naruto remembers the horrified cries of Alisa's younger sister, Minnie, as she held the little girl in her arms. To this day her sorrowful wails still haunt her.

Ding Dong!

"Tch, who is it coming here this time of night," Naruto grumbled jumping from her bed. She shuffled past her clothes strewn on the floor to the front door. Her apartment was small so she didn't have to walk far. There were a few locks on her door to go through, but she was cautious so she only opened two of them. Her rickety wooden door creaked open with the loudest noise she could have ever possibly heard. Not once since moving here has she ever gotten used to it.

"Hello," she answered peering out into the darkened hallway. She narrowed her eyes into the dark to see just who exactly it was disturbing her at 12 o'clock in the morning.

"Dobe," came the deep yet slightly grating voice of her next door neighbor.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Teme, what brings you to my front door so early? It's not a house call right? I don't do those anymore."

Her neighbor, clad in a long sleeved black turtle neck and navy blue jeans with shin length black boots, crossed his arms looking just as annoyed as her, by whatever reason she had no clue. He raked his left hand through his ebony bangs sighing.

"I gotta call."

"What type of call?"

"The kind you only receive in the middle of the night," was his answer.

Naruto groaned. She undid the rest of her locks to open her door fully. "You know we aren't supposed to get involved. The cops have it handled."

"Pfft, your definition of handled is completely different from mine...Naruto, they're not going fix anything."

"Oh and you will. Sasuke, we've been over this. I'm not going to get involved. What happened last time was a one time thing. We saved those kids, enough said."

Sasuke frowned. "So that's it then, you're not gonna help. You're just gonna stow away in your home, trying to figure out what to do next?"

"Uh duh, and I've been managing just fine thank you," Naruto huffed.

"I beg to differ. Your little night job says otherwise," Sasuke smirked watching the blondes face pale in horror.

"T-Teme! What I do is none of your concern!" Who did he think he was calling her out? And how the heck did he find out anyway?

"My brother has good intel on those he associates with. He's kept a keen eye on everyone we know, including you." Naruto stiffened. What? Was his brother some type of stalker now? "Listen, we're only doing this because we care. We don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"...I understand, but the whole stalker thing is unnecessary." Not to mention creepy she added as an after thought.

Sasuke smirked. "It's only necessary when viable to keeping our loved ones alive." The smirk on his face grew when he noticed a light pink tinge to her tanned cheeks. "Look I'm only mentioning this to you because I had hoped you'd go along with this."

"I can't go along with senseless murder, you know that," Naruto whispered moving her arms to hug herself, as if she were scared. She was scared. Ever since Jason had died all she ever thought about was whether or not she was the next one to go. He had been her rock as she had been his, and when he died, a piece of her died with him. Death itself was something she hated to think about. Jason, Alisa, a few of the orphan kids she grew close to over time, they all left her behind.

A pale hand cupped the underside of her chin raising her head to look up. Darkened blue eyes met gray. Naruto's lip quivered but she didn't dare let a tear fall from her eyes. She wasn't weak nor was she easy to manipulate. She was a strong young woman living in a corrupt society of feeble minded people. Sasuke...she knows what he wants out of her. He wants a partner, someone who understands this city yet won't fall under its spell. He wants someone who isn't afraid to get their hands dirty in order to bring about peace to an already wrecked world.

Just as he hold her chin gently he speaks ever so softly so as not to relinquish her attention away from him. "Naruto, you're the only one besides my brother than I can trust. Who else but you understands what it means to struggle? I can't do this alone." His tone is even but Naruto knows him well enough to hear the desperation he is somehow trying to hide. He really wanted her help with whatever crusade he was running into, but she couldn't – wouldn't – do it.

Naruto shook her head, pulling herself out of his grasp. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"...So, that's it then," Sasuke frowned dropping his hand back down to his side. "You won't help me?"

"No. I have-"

"Morals? Yeah, I know. You've been that way for years, even after finding out the truth about his death." Sasuke emphasized his since he knew she would know who he was referring to. He noticed the light in her eyes dim even more. Darn, he shouldn't have said that. "Fine, I'll respect your wishes then, but just know that I won't stop looking after you. Somebody has to."

"I'm not a child!"

"Hmm, doesn't seem that way sometimes with how you react to certain things I say...dobe."

"Argh, teme! You are so insufferable," Naruto growled grabbing hold of her door to slam in his face. Sasukes hand moved to stop her, grabbing hold old the door knob. "Back away from my door please."

"I will in just a sec but I wanted to ask you something, and I want you to answer me honestly. If it were him asking you to take up arms and fight back, would you?" Naruto was silent keeping her gaze on the door. She could feel Sasukes gaze piercing into her as if he already knew what she was gonna say.

And that's what bothered her the most.

"...I told you I have morals. I won't raise a hand to fight back unless I really have to, but-"

"But?"

Naruto bit her lip, feeling a lump growing in her throat. She was scared to answer, so very scared of what was gonna come out of her mouth if she spoke. That once tainted love she held for Jason seeped back into her heart, slowly erasing what little forethought she had left. She could remember a time where she would do anything for him, no matter the task since he was hers, and she his. But, was that what she truly wanted...

"But, if Jason was standing here in front of me, instead of you, asking me to take up arms to fight back-" Naruto squeezed the door frame, her heart beating fast as she opened her mouth again.

"I would follow him, if only to save him from falling into darkness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! What a ride this chapter was. I didn't know whether or not I wanted Sasuke to show up, but he's here. I might bring a few others in just because I want to. It might also take at least a chapter or two until Jason and Naruto see each other. Gotta build up the tension before the inevitable reveal. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll upload again. I always do it in spurts or when I actually feel like it. Just don't expect anything out of me so soon, okay? Okay! Hope you enjoyed this. See ya next time.


	3. Mental Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto was afraid of being alone. 
> 
> Thinking about it now she'd come to realize that she was starved for attention. Having someone look at her and know her for her was a need she never knew she was desperate to have. The people she's met over time are her confidants, some more than others. Even the idiot standing in front of her. But...
> 
> "Jason was my pillar, my other half. I would have gone above and beyond to make him happy..." 
> 
> "Do you still feel that way now?"
> 
> "...It's complicated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I haven't uploaded anything in a while but I have a good reason for that. I work, I'm a college student trying to finish my last year, and I'm also helping my family out. I'm swamped and stressed out, but I managed to fit this chapter into my busy schedule. Be grateful y'all. Anyway, please enjoy :)

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Batman. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**N**

* * *

Naruto really hated her job. Like really hated it. Why on earth did her boss have to be such a...a....agh! He was an awful person. She knew Cobblepot was a villain, she knew yet she decided to frequent this place for work.

"Why do I do this to myself," Naruto sighed combing her finger through her hair. She stared at the mirror before her, looking over her made up appearance. That sicko boss and his perverse mind had all of his female employees dress up in the skimpiest outfits. Since she was much younger than the other girls she wasn't exposed too much. Naruto wasn't a legal adult yet, but she was 19 so she wasn't far off from being 21. Anyway, she thought the 'uniform' they were required to wear was totally unnecessary.

_A perverted mans fantasy_, she thought. And to think some of Gotham's aristocracy came here for a few drinks and entertainment. Disgusting.

"Uzumaki you're up," a voice called out from the other side of her dressing room door. Sounded like a woman, maybe one of the other girls. Naruto sighed again. Just her luck.

Pushing her chair back she stood up brushing her hands over the skirt of her uniform...her very short skirt. God, at least she got to wear dark tinted tights under it.

"I'm coming," she replied. Only a few hours left of this.

Just a few more hours left until she can go home and relax.

* * *

By the middle of her shift Naruto was already ready to snap. How much more verbal harassment was she gonna have to deal with before she ended up killing someone? It was like these people wanted to make her lose her cool. One small move, one little mistake will definitely set her off.

"Why couldn't they have given me a waiter position," Naruto mumbled under her breath. She disliked a majority of the people here, including the boss, but she would have been more at ease if she was able to wait tables instead of dancing on stage like this was some club. "God if people I knew could see me now." She would have died of embarrassment.

"Alright little lady, it's showtime," one of Cobblepots "henchmen" called out to her. He was staring down at her, well more like staring down at what she was wearing. Naruto could feel a growl in her throat threatening to escape from her mouth. No, she wouldn't give in to these people. It's just a job.

It's just a job.

"Get a move on sweetheart," the man told her again with a smirk plastered on his lips this time. The dude was bald wearing a wife beater, cargo pants and black combat boots. He was fairly muscular too so he must be one of the main guys guarding this place.

Naruto plastered a fake smile on her face making it as sweet as she could get it. She waved a flirty hand in his direction before walking onto the stage. She could still feel his eyes on her as she passed him but made no move to turn around and see. She wasn't scared but she was feeling a might uncomfortable from his lingering gaze.

"You sure took your sweet time girl," one of the girls whispered to her.

"I was trying to regain my composure," Naruto replied taking position next to her.

"That's no excuse honey, you could have been dragged out here by your neck if you took too long."

"...I know." She knew this place was way worse underneath the glitz and glam. There was a hierarchy and everyone that worked here was a part of it, no matter how hard they try not to be.

"I hope so or else we're all screwed."

Naruto snorted. "Good to know you care about us Bobbi."

Bobbi smirked giving a quick flick of her hair, her very blue hair. "Well, let's get this show on the road. It's our third and final performance of the night. Gotta make this one count."

"Right!"

* * *

**J**

* * *

Jason sighed out in annoyance grabbing for the gun in his holster. He stared down at the dead mob member in front of him with disgust lightly kicking his boot covered foot against the mans back. Every group of gangsters and mobsters he runs into they fly off the handle like a crazed lunatic. Jason was working for control of the crime underworld yet it wasn't as easy as it was when he started. He still had hordes of crime lords to execute and territory to take over. But things like this take time. He just needed to bide his time and everything would fall into place.

Today he can start going over who to check with first. Jason had heard that a few of the clubs located in the deepest parts of Gotham, some placed near Crime Alley, were transferring a numerous amount of drugs. Why was he not surprised.

"Shipments are going out tonight," Jason read aloud. He wasn't the best hacker but he was taught enough to maneuver his way through the inner workings of a computer. Though he was using a rustic pc that he "borrowed" and reconfigured with personal preferences. His fingers glided across the keys typing with impressive speed. Numerous names and faces popped up on his screen with various docs saved per person he looked up.

"God this is a long list," Jason groaned rubbing a hand across his face. He'd be at this all night if not for the system he was currently using. What Bats didn't know won't hurt right? "Heck if I care."

Jason spent at least 4 hours or more going through each and every name affiliated with the mafia. Drugs lords, former cops, thugs that got off without a hitch, the list went on.

"Hello, what's this?" Jason scrolled back to the top of the list focusing on the first name. The name 'Roman Sionis' was highlighted in red with a growing number blinking next to it. "Looks like this list updated every few minutes. I could use this." He scrolled down to the next few names after Romans and saw their numbers growing as well. The one that caught his eye had him smirking.

"Guess 'ol Cobblepot has a few chinks in his armor. Man never learns." Man wasn't a nut like the other crazies he's faced in the past but he was known for his...interest in eccentric items. He was a collector of sorts and he sought after anything and everything he could find for a pretty penny. Seems like he'd found something interesting that caught his fancy recently.

"Whatever it is it has the man bulking up his security? These knuckle heads he's hiring are former military," Jason grit his teeth. He was pretty much ready to go after anyone at this point. Joker was always top priority, but the clown is still giving him the slip. And his take cover was doing oddly well, for now anyway. "Guess I can pay 'ol bird brain a visit, see what he's got cooked up." He could off him when he got there but what would be the fun and shaving off that layer of scum in Gotham. The big players were where his concern was, Cobblepot was second best to Black Mask.

"A little warm up won't hurt." And with that Jason pushed himself away from his computer, heading over to his gear to get ready. He'd recently acquired a new set of guns from an oh so generous benefactor located in the city. The last pair he had was starting to chafe - figuratively not literally- so he set out to find a new pair. A good gun shop wasn't too hard to find, well in the deepest depths of Gotham underground. He was skeptical are first about buying from a weapons smith in Gotham criminal underbelly, but the shop keep was veyr gracious with their wares. Tenten was her name or so he thinks from the other person present during that time whom blurted out her name. She was an interesting girl, a little wonky but she knew her weapons. He'd been adamant on getting something big, but she convinced him that bigger was better and having a large arsenal would keep him well supplied for awhile. So, he took her up on her offer and bought whatever his hands could find. There was even a cool katana he had picked up with a very interesting inscription on the blade. _He who wields this may find solace_. It was a strange phrase to inscribe on a sword, and he's seen weird, but he felt like that suited him somehow.

Once geared up Jason left his hideout making his way to the surface. He was fond of being akimbo and it's what best fit his persona, but he added an extra piece to his personal equip today. The katana or_ kodachi_ was tied behind him, ready to use should his guns be no longer useful.

"Time to go hunting," Jason grinned eerily.

* * *

**N**

* * *

"Boy,what a night." Naruto breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she stepped into her apartment. She slammed the door behind her not caring if anyone heard it or not. With a quick flick of her wrist she locked her door.

"Long night?"

Naruto nodded her head not fully paying attention to her surroundings. "Yeah, a super long on-" She blinked. "Hold on." Naruto quickly turned her head towards her living space, towards where the voice came from dropping her bag on the floor with a thud.

"What are you doing in my apartment," Naruto blanched pointing her finger at the intruder accusingly.

"Nothing...and everything. I haven't seen you since Monday so I decided to drop by."

"Yet that still doesn't answer how you got in here, Sasuke," Naruto grumbled tapping her foot on the hardwood floor beneath her.

Sasuke shrugged. "You're locks are pretty rusty and most definitely easy enough to pick. You should get those fixed."

"I was planning on it the next time I went out." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I was!"

"Sure you are," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto growled with irritation swelling on her face. "Teme, stop playing games and tell me why you're here!" She watched her friend sigh taking a few steps to stand in front of her. He dug something out of his pocket presenting it to her with a grunt. "What the heck is this?"

"Collateral. Itachi's been compiling a list of known drug lords and mafioso in Gotham. This flash-drive's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Uh huh and what does any of that have to do with me," Naruto replied black faced.

Sasuke huffed placing the drive back in his pocket. "What it has to do with you is obvious. Your boss is an all-rounder, he has his pockets in just about everything he can find in this city. He's up there with Black Mask, heck even the Falcone and you know what happened with them?"

"Yeah, Batman got to them in his prime."

"Right, but what about the other insects mucking around the gutter shoots? They're still present and causing more problems than what one man can handle." Naruto was pretty sure the man wasn't fully alone. He was like on his what, third Robin now? And there was also the Justice League. Batman was most certainly not alone.

"Okay I understand the situation but again I ask what any of this has to do with me?"

Sasuke groaned running a hand through his bangs. "You've helped us out before and we'll always be grateful for it, but we need your help again."

Naruto shook her head furiously taking a step back from him. "No way, I told you I wouldn't get involved again. I don't want any part!"

"So you've said and where has that brought you? Stuck in a run down apartment working the late shift as a dancer trying to make ends meet," Sasuke pointed out waving his hand at the room they were standing in.

Naruto growled shoving his shoulder."Teme! You have no idea what I went through to get this far!"

"Then elaborate for me because I'm still trying to understand why you refuse to side with us."

"Because...because...." Narutos voice grew dim trying hard to piece together her words. She honestly wasn't sure herself why she was against working with them. It had always been a one time deal and then she would return to her normal live style...but was any of this really something she can call 'normal'? Working for a known rogue was bad enough as it is but having the general know-how to get by in a field she never wanted to jump into again...could she really lower her morals for that?

She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her, studying her expressions, waiting for an answer. He wasn't going to get one though. Naruto was willing to stay tight lipped if it meant protecting her sanity.

"...Remember what I asked you."

"Asked me what?"

"I mentioned that if 'he'came back and asked you the same thing, would you be willing to go with him? Would you drop everything and side with him?"

"...I do."

"And?" Naruto sighed feeling the pressure from his gaze burn into her. She knows what she said. Every word but that wasn't cause for change. Naruto wouldn't voice it out loud but every given day she mourned. Mourned the memory of a once beloved friend that she cherished like no other. The first few months after hearing of his death she cried. Every day she walked about the alleyways was torture. After Jiraiya Jason was the epitome of solace that dwelled within her soul, quelling the growing fear she had squeezing her insides. The fear of loneliness that she tried so hard to push down into the abyss.

Naruto was afraid of being alone.

Thinking about it now she'd come to realize that she was starved for attention. Having someone look at her and know her for her was a need she never knew she was desperate to have. The people she's met over time are her confidants, some more than others. Even the idiot standing in front of her. But...

"Jason was my pillar, my other half. I would have gone above and beyond to make him happy..."

"Do you still feel that way now?"

"...It's complicated."

Sasuke crossed his arms tilting his head. "Then uncomplicate it. You've only ever been so forthcoming about him when it was convenient for you. Any other time I asked about Jason you clam up." Naruto frowned at the coldness in his tone. She was only ever willing to speak about Jason before she found out the truth behind his death.

"I told you I don't like talking about this...can't you just-"

"Can't I just what? What is so hard about any of this Naruto?" Naruto shook her head trying to block out his voice. "What? What's wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong! You come over every chance you get asking me the same thing every time! I was lenient with you before but now I can't take it anymore! I just want to be left alone!" Naruto slammed her hand against the kitchen table in anger. She could hear someone shouting nearby, most likely one of her neighbors who heard the commotion, but she could care less about that. Her point needed to be made.

"I'm the problem?"

"Yes!"

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds without speaking a word. He stared at the hint of sorrow hidden behind her anger, and then he understood. The constant chatter coming from his mind, the inner voice he tried to ignore, was telling him to back off or he would surely set her off. Cobalt eyes widened a fraction from the sight of tears slowly pouring down tan cheeks. She's felt heavily about all of this. Every last iota.

"Look, I'm sorry I threw this at you. I just wanted you to understand where I was coming from."

"I do understand, but.." Naruto choked out a sob rubbing away the tears from her eyes. She couldn't get the words out. It was like they were stuck in her throat, choking her up. Jason was a topic she avoided like the plague. Sure she was strong willed but any weakness could come about from nothing. It just so happened to be a close friend she lost.

Sasuke sighed rubbing his hand behind his neck. "Alright, I'll leave this alone, for now." He turned to leave making sure each step he took was slow. The guilt he felt from making her cry was weighing heavily on him and he was betting that he wouldn't be able to get through the day without being reminded of what he did.

He unlocked the door, opened it and stepped out into the hall closing it behind him. Another sob broke out from the room making his shoulders flinch.

Yep, definitely regretting everything.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke leave with a frown. She could still feel the tears welling up yet should refused to let anymore fall. This was entirely all that idiots fault. He'd invited himself into her home and questioned where she stood in regards to his little crusade. She gave him the same answer as last time...so why did she feel a heavy burden build up inside her. What was so wrong with wanting to lead a normal life? Pushing for something she wanted for so long since realizing she...

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I get it together?" Naruto kicked at the floor with a huff. "Maybe I'm not as okay as I thought I was." She wanted to ponder into her thought but the ringing from her phone cut her off. Bending down to dig through her bag and take out the device, she swiped her finger up on the screen to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Hello sweetie, this is Bobbi_."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "I figured it was you. Who else would call me this time of night?"

"_Oh shush~ Anyway, the reason I'm calling you is because I need someone to fill in my shift tomorrow night. I gotta a little something going on and I need a capapble girl to take my place." _

"You know I always have Fridays off right?"

"_I know honey bun but I can't exactly get out of this._"

Great, another damper in her not so good week. What else could go wrong? "Ugh, fine I'll do it, but you owe me big time."

Bobbie squealed in delight. "_Oh thank you thank you thank you~ You don't know how much this means to me. And I will definitely pay you back soon._"

"You better."

"_You sound as If you don't believe me. I'm hurt. I'll catch you later though honey bun._"

"See ya." The phone call ended with a click leaving the dial tone to echo in her ear. The sound rang through her head like a loud bell tolling in the night. An sign of something ominous that Naruto knew deep down would come back to bite her in the rear.

Sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there was chapter three. Naruto is an emotional wreck and I prefer it to be this way. I love non OOC Naruto too but i need my angst. Next chapter I think I'm finally going to get Jason and Naruto to see each other again, with a little Bat fam involved. Nothing is entirely set in stone yet about what I'm gonna do about the Under the Red Hood movie but I'll try my best to incorporate a few tidbits from it. Maybe a dash of the other Outlaw group featuring Roy cause I love his and Jason's dynamic. If you've seen some of the fanart for those two you'll understand why I love them so much. Anyway drop me some kudos, maybe a comment, I'd really appreciate it. :)


	4. Fear can't hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason slowly backed away from the door with his guns raised again being careful not to make too much noise. He placed himself in the middle of the room finally noticing the raggedy couch and bed. There wasn't much in here other than another door – probably a closet or bathroom – and a cracked wooden dresser.
> 
> “Geez, and I thought my place was crap.” The sound of the floor creaking again made Jason growl. He felt like the prey and he hated it. “Hey,” he whisper shouted, “Stop playing games and come out or I'm shootin everything in here.” Not really a lie since he didn't want to give himself away to Penguins men, but he did feel inclined to shoot something. Again, he was feeling a little trigger happy tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. As promised another chapter. This one is a bit if not way longer than the other three. And I will be introducing canon Naruto characters and my own OC in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Batman. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**J**

* * *

It was finally that time.. He saved the list he found earlier to several flash-drives and readied his gear. Presently now he was standing on top of one the apartment complexes closest to Cobblepots little night club. It was currently half past 9 and the patrons were slowly starting to skulk about the club. Jason could see a few of Penguins men hanging around outside accepting cash from each individual. Teal covered eyes narrowed down at the amount of money being given.

“Bird brains raking in the dough.” Penguin made a name for himself in the criminal underground using underhanded methods to get what he wants. Selling and buying, it was an endless cycle. If he had his hands in just about everyone's pockets then who knows what kinda info he had on Black Mask...and maybe the Joker. “Guess I should pay 'ol Cobblepot a visit.”

Next to the building he was currently standing on was a dimly lit alley way. Cliche, yes, dangerous, most likely but he wasn't due for offing anyone today. He had some things he needed to get out of the way first. Jason landed in a crouch on the cement without stumbling. He hated to admit this to himself but the Leagues training added in with Lazarus pit did some strange wonders on his body.

“I'll have to look into the effects later.” He was still a little concerned about the 'not going totally bat crazy' – no pun intended – like Talia had mentioned. “Shouldn't be that big of a concern.” He felt fine and more alive...scratch that- more fit than ever. Being a live again was still weird. He saw a light and everything after that explosion went off.

Jason shook his head. He was getting off track.There was Cobblepot he needed to find and information he needed to get out of him.

A way in without being detected wasn't too hard to find. The back door wasn't too heavily guarded and it didn't really seem out of the ordinary to him....but the female dancers entering the back way were cause for concern. He didn't really want to run into anyone that worked here.

“Might have to find another way in.” Jason looked a round for a bit then smirked behind his red helmet. There was an open window most likely left open by a careless idiot. It wasn't the stylish route he wanted to go but he had to take what he was given. Jason grabbed for his mini grapnel, courtesy of TenTen, and shot at the window ledge. The tether was made out of some pretty sturdy material so Jason was pretty sure his line would hold. With a quick press of the grapnels trigger Jason was sent throw the air, ascending rather quickly up towards the open window. Jason spun his body forward as soon as his feet touched the window ledge. He landed rather hard on the wooden floor making it creak.

“What was that,” a gruff sounding voice spoke from the other side of the door. Jason quickly stood up and slid up next to the door with his grapnel already put away and his guns drawn out.

“D'nt know? Maybe one of those dancer chicks is in there,” another less gruff sounding voice spoke sounding confused.

“You dimwit. Ain't nobody allowed up 'ere but us.”

“Oh...” Jason tightened his grip around the handles of his guns. If need be he would shoot them both but that was whether they were both equally stupid enough to open the door. There was the sound of shuffling feet and clothes but he couldn't make out anymore voices. Jason waited a few extra seconds to see what would happen next.

“Come on you overgrown knuckleheads.” His trigger fingers were itching for something to shoot but he didn't want to give away his location too soon. That'd be later on, when he was booking it outta this place. About 2 minutes later the two morons had walked off to who knows where. Jason was both elated and disappointed. He heaved a small sigh standing up with his guns still in hand.

“Need to check out the rest of this place, find out where he is.” Jason moved to place one of his guns back in its holster but then stopped, catching something moving out of the corner of his eye.

He wasn't alone in this room.

Jason slowly backed away from the door with his guns raised again being careful not to make too much noise. He placed himself in the middle of the room finally noticing the raggedy couch and bed. There wasn't much in here other than another door – probably a closet or bathroom – and a cracked wooden dresser.

“_Geez, and I thought my place was crap._” The sound of the floor creaking again made Jason growl. He felt like the prey and he hated it. “Hey,” he whisper shouted, “Stop playing games and come out or I'm shootin everything in here.” Not really a lie since he didn't want to give himself away to Penguins men, but he did feel inclined to shoot something. Again, he was feeling a little trigger happy tonight.

“...I don't think that's wise sug'. I might shoot ya back.” A feminine voice with a southern lilt tagged in her tone spoke. Jason cocked his guns back readying them too shoot. “Oh honey those ain't gonna do nothin' to me. I'm what you'd call-” The clicking of heels, maybe heels or boots came from near the bed. Jason. slid his body in that direction, not lowering his guns. The woman chuckled, well it sounded more like a snort and a giggle.

“Come out into the light, now.”

“Hehehehehehe, if you say so.” The clicking sound was back again but it sounded heavier. Jason lowered his body a few inches ready to attack if need be. Out into the dim light came a black kitten heeled boot, then came the other taking minimal steps slowly. Next were the...fishnet covered legs?

“Who the heck are you?”

She giggle again. “I'm one of Penguins dancers sweet cheeks, but I also double as a-” Jason didn't give her time to finish speaking. He shot off one of his guns are her feet making her step back to evade the bullet. “Awww that's not very nice sug'. Ya should watch where you're shootin those things, and you didn't let me finish.”

Jason growled taking the chance and walking towards her, guns still raised. “You don't have to finish. You said all you needed to.” There was silence for a short few then the woman hummed.

“Just because I'm a dancer you must think I work for him, huh? Well, let me clear that little tidbit,” She started walking again but this time her steps were sped up a tad. Jason stayed where he was ready to shoot again if she attacks him. He really wasn't in the mood for an unnecessary fight right now.

When Jason saw the woman's appearance he was expecting a trampy looking woman only exclusive to the Iceberg Lounge. What he got was a freak'n Zatanna look alike..no, she looked like her but her coloring was way off. Her hair was a cross between a light green and a light blue; teal, like his eyes. The skin tone wasn't a pale-ish white but caramel, maybe cinnamon. Lastly were the clothes that which he found to be a little more like the mage's but a totally different color set. The jacket was a maroon red with the sleeves rolled up to the base of her elbow, the shirt was...barely visible giving him a generous view of her cleavage, the bodice was a dark gray, the gloves were a cross between a light gray and a light blue – almost as if they were glowing, there was the hat that matched the bodice with a red ring circling it, and then there were the stockings...God, why'd he have to run into someone like this. Don't get him wrong, he was a healthy young man with a libido, but this woman was giving him strange vibes. Like she wasn't entirely lying about his guns not standing a chance against her. Not to mention the look in her eyes, her very green eyes was creepin' him out.

“Welp, I'd reckon you aren't gonna shoot me again, I hope,” mystery woman grinned placing a glove hand on her hip. Jason stared at her. Not willing to look away if she did anything. He was good on keeping his guard up, but...

He sighed reluctantly lowering his guns down. “You don't seem the type to just attack for nothing, but that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on you.”

Mystery woman giggled clapping her hands. “Oh goody~ I was beginning to think you'd never lower your guard. Honestly it's enough that you had to point those guns at me, a dainty fragile woman, but to go and actually shoot the floor? You are some kind of ballsy kiddo.”

Jason groaned. Shoot, he almost forgot about that. That shot was loud and he knew for certain that someone must have heard it. His main concern was standing right in front of him though, twirling her hair and acting as if she didn't have a care in the world. “You surprised me and I wasn't taking any chances with you. Anyway, who are you?”

“Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself,” mystery woman took a bow with one hand placed by her side and the other planted over her chest, “My name 's Rena Styles sweetie, but my friends call me Bobbi. Nice to meet 'cha.”

* * *

**N**

* * *

Naruto was feeling incredibly annoyed today, more so than she usually was when she came to work. Today was supposed to be her day off, her mini vacation that she specifically asked for, but because she was too nice for her own good she took Bobbi's shift. The woman was number one in this business and she wanted today off? Why? It was no question that out of every other dancer here she always gave her utmost, and that's something Naruto genuinely respected about that woman, but having to come in on a Friday night...totally not cool.

  
  


She should consider herself lucky that tonight focused more on the newbies. The girls were expected to show off what they learned from the pros so the others could take it easy tonight. Naruto was at least grateful for a mini break.

  
  


“Hey, Uzumaki, you're on Dutch duty tonight,” one of the bouncers called out to her. Naruto groaned.

  
  


“Are you serious?” The guy chuckled giving her a pitying look.

  
  


'Sorry sweets but the boss asked for you specifically, says you're the next best thing.”

  
  


“Great~” Dutch duty, the worst job a dancer could find herself getting caught up in in this place. Every so often there'll be new patrons that rent out private rooms. Either it be for business deals or 'special treatment'. The 'Dutch' part could be considered an invitation for more intimate things, but Naruto knows she'd rather scale Wayne tower before ever doing something base as letting anyone touch her. The term itself was just something the workers here made up though. 'Dutch' didn't truly have a meaning, it was a code word.

  
  


Naruto trudged past the other veteran girls feeling their sympathetic stares on her back. The new dancers had confused expressions on their faces not truly knowing what she was in for. She wished she could just tell them but it wasn't really allowed. They had to find out for themselves the horrors of being alone with whomever rented out a private room. Sometimes someone decent would pop in, other times...God she didn't even want to think about it.

  
  


Down the eerily dark hallway where most of Cobblepots men hung out, she saw the very man himself in all his short glory. The moment he saw her his eyes gleamed with something akin to lust that quickly faded the moment she stopped in front of him.

  
  


“Ah if it isn't the Blonde Vixen. Our guest has been waitin' for ya. He was disappointed to know that Bobbi wa'nt e're today. Truly a shame.” Naruto could see the anger hidden behind his disappointment. He was obviously upset that Bobbi was missing today. He held her in high regard after all.

  
  


“Uh yeah.” She didn't know what else to say. Something in her was keeping from telling him that Bobbi called her beforehand letting her know she wouldn't be here today. It all felt..off somehow.

  
  


“Well, get in there then. Don't wanna 'eep the man waitin'.” Cobblepot pushed her towards the door with his hand that slowly drifted over her....Naruto's nerves were being tested today. Totally being tested.

  
  


She ignored the smug look on his face walking towards the door with her head held high. These 'Dutch' meetings don't usually last long, but one little slip up on her part happens and she was screwed. Henchman number 20 as she so dubbed him – overgrown beard and all- opened up the door for her and nodded his head. Naruto nodded back and slowly took a step into the room. Immediately the door slammed behind her causing it to rattle. Holding back her urge to glare she took another step inside and smiled as widely and pretty as she could.

  
  


“Hello dear patron, I'm delighted to see you today. My name is Naruto but I also go by the 'Blonde Vixen'. I hope to make your evening as lively as possible.” Dear God, how many times is she going to have to repeat this same intro every time she does 'Dutch'? It got old after the 8th time.

  
  


The patron, who was oddly enough dressed in all black wearing a particularly large, strange straw hat that covered their face snorted. “How quaint. The Toads trained you well I see.”

  
  


Naruto flinched. An odd sensation wafted over her person as she stared at the stranger. The very mention of the 'Toads' set her instincts on high alert. The only person who ever spoke of the 'Toads' was Jiraiya, and he's been gone for years. If a stranger was mentioning that name then they were definitely bad news.

  
  


“Who are you,” Naruto growled moving her body closer to the door.

  
  


“An acquaintance,” the stranger spoke chuckling at her confused expression.

  
  


“Really? I've never met anyone like you in my lifetime.”

  
  


“I assure you I'm someone of great importance to you. You've met me before.” Naruto frowned narrowing her eyes at him skeptically. “If you're still unsure about who I am, maybe this will ring a bell.” The stranger rose from his seat on the love seat walking out from behind the table, heading towards her.

  
  


“Stay back! I'm not afraid to kick your butt if I have to!” Her words had no effect on the man he was still advancing on her, walking mighty slow which made her press her back up against the door even more. “Don't come any closer teme!”

  
  


The man paused in place bringing a hand up to his face, the face she still couldn't see. And then, he laughed. He freak'n laughed.

  
  


“Oh goodness your expression is priceless.” The stranger wheezed out a breathy laugh only one befitting a weirdo like them, yet something about that way of laughing was familiar to her.

  
  


Naruto grumbled a string of curses under her breath lightly removing herself from the door. “I don't appreciate being laughed at you know. Just tell me who you are.”

  
  


“Very well.” With a swift movement over the brim of their hat the stranger revealed their face to her. Naruto's eyes widened in shock when she saw who it was exactly under the hat. “Now do you recognize me?”

  
  


“S-Sai is that you?”

  
  


“In the flesh so to speak.” Naruto pouted.

  
  


“You've got some nerve surprising me like that. I thought you were actually gonna attack me.” Sai shook his head giving her the smallest of reassuring smiles.

  
  


  
  


“From the start I was planning on no doing anything that could harm you. You are valuable merchandise here, I would be thrown out if so much of a scratch was on your person.”

  
  


“Good to see you care,” Naruto deadpanned. “What brings you here though? I know none of us were due for a reunion any time soon.”

  
  


Sai stared at her blankly reminding her very much of why he irritated her most of the time. “I would love to discuss the comings and goings of friends but that isn't at all why I came here.”

  
  


“Then what brought you here?”

  
  


“...Sasuke has requested your assistance quite a few times, correct?' Naruto nodded feeling her brow furrow.

  
  


“More times than I can remember.” Sai sighed looking very weary all of a sudden.

  
  


“I figured as much. Ug-I mean Sakura wished for me to relay a message to him but it has been difficult to catch him as of late.” Naruto rolled her eyes.

  
  


“You don't know the half of it. He's hardly ever home anymore. He stops by my place every few days though and asks me the same thing; “Do you wanna help me fight the system” or something like that.”

  
  


Sai's eyes widened in surprise. “He still wishes to go about his crusade?”

  
  


“Yep, guy's talked nonstop about it.”

  
  


“...This is cause for concern. An acquaintance that works here has mentioned that she has been working along side someone for quite sometime now. Helping him with an important matter.” Naruto tilted her head.

  
  


“Who do you know that works here, besides me?” Sai blinked feeling his eyes fall to the floor.

  
  


“She goes by the name of Rena Styles but the workers here including yourself call her Bobbi. I assume that is a nickname she goes by.”

  
  


Naruto's eyes popped wide open, wider than she could manage as she heard that name spill from Sai's lips. Bobbi, the Bobbi she worked with? The Bobbi that took today off for no reason...no, there was definitely a reason and she was going to find out. “Bobbi is working with Sasuke?”

  
  


Sai nodded. “Yes though I find it somewhat strange that a trampy looking woman would decide to work alongside him.”

  
  


Naruto choked. “She'd kick you into next week if she heard you say that. Bobbi is by no means a trampy woman, she just enjoys dancing is all. But enough about that, how does Bobbi know Sasuke?”

  
  


“That is something I am unable to answer. I am still unsure myself as to why she would throw in her lot with him.” Naruto frowned.

  
  


“That doesn't exactly answer my question.” Sai shrugged.

  
  


“That is the only answer I can give. What I would like to know is why she was not present today? She is always here on Friday's.”

  
  


“Heck if I know. She called me last night saying she wouldn't be able to make it cause she had a thing...maybe that thing is her meeting up with Sasuke or something.”

  
  


Sai frowned bringing a hand to his chin. “Maybe, I was a bit skeptical on her absence today. A woman of her stature and popularity would never miss out on work unless her reason was dire.”

  
  


Naruto knew Sai had to be right. Bobbi was the epitome of always being on time to work. She was a southern bell with a tangent for adding a certain flair to her work; an eccentric flair that left the audience wanting more. Bobbi never seemed like the type to act suspicious or divert her attention away from her job, which begged the question of why she wanted out of work today.

  
  


“Hey, Sai.”

  
  


“Yes?”

  
  


“How do you know Bobbi?” Sai blinked at her question tilting his head.

  
  


“I came across her briefly a month ago. I was on a job just a few blocks away from this place. I had a nasty run in with a few members of Black Masks group. I intended to lose them but I ran into Bobbi. She helped me hide away until it was safe.” Naruto hummed.

  
  


“Okay, that answers that, but what was she doin-” The sound of the door behind them being knocked cut her off. Naruto growled. “Of course they'd show up at the worst time.”

  
  


Sai smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. “I guess that means our time together has been cut short. Pity, I had so much more to tell you.”

  
  


“Well we can meet up another time. Tonight was...inconvenient.”

  
  


“Indeed.” Sai placed his hat atop his head moving past Naruto towards the door. “If there is ever a need for us, you know who to contact.”

  
  


“...I do. She's a bit hard to keep in touch with but I'll try.” Sai chuckled.

  
  


“That is only because she wishes to keep her whereabouts a secret. She is an illegal weapons saleswoman after-all.” Naruto rolled her eyes.

  
  


“How could I forget.” With no more words to exchange Sai nodded in her direction before opening the door to leave. Henchman number 20 was apparently still present outside the door. Must have been stationed there to keep onlookers away from this meeting.

  
  


Naruto watched Sai give her one last nod before taking leave down the hall. She ignored the looks she was being given from the other patrons walking outside the room when she made her way out. The thoughts jumbled in her brain were maddening considering the information she was given had been a lot. The emotion she had felt coming over her when Sai was speaking had been one she'd been rejecting daily, since her talk with Sasuke.

  
  


Fear. She was getting scared again. Something didn't feel right at all and it was starting to get to her. Naruto was starting to get sick of this feeling. She desperately wanted to know what was happening around her but for the life of her she couldn't pinpoint what. Then like a spark that had been left to dust long ago, was suddenly lit in an instant. The rush of something she's never felt before moved throughout her body with a speed she believed the Flash was meant to go. A presence she knew but could not grasp was surrounding her.

  
  


The sound gunshots filled the Iceberg Lounge. The screams of patrons and dancers alike rang through her ears like a church bell. Cobblepots henchmen were all but tripping over another to grab weapons. They had many a gun as would a militia ready to fight against a rebellion. Said rebellion was a small group of people, two individuals and an extra whom seemed to be steering away from the former.

  
  


  
  


Naruto recognized one of the two individuals and the extra. Bobbi's teal hair was a dead give away but the light show she was displaying was new. An ambient light made with lightening and some sort of yellow aura covered her already gloved hands like a second glove. Blue eyes followed the woman's movements as she danced around the henchmen blasting them in the back one after the other. A foot collided with a chin knocking them back into the bar destroying the wine glasses and champagne bottles. Naruto had to divert attention away from Bobbi's impressive display to watch the extra. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that the extra was indeed Sasuke dressed in his ninja garb. From his mask covered mouth to the bottom of his feet he was clad in all black, katana in hand swinging at the men left and right with precision. Each strike from the blade hit its target felling the henchmen to the floor in a bloody heap.

  
  


“I'm gonna be sick,” Naruto moved a hand to cover her mouth. She could feel the bile rising up her throat ready to spew. “Why? Why?!”

  
  


Why is this happening?!

  
  


“Out of the way sweets!” The guy from earlier, henchmen number 19, the one that was always nice to her ran past with an AK in hand ready to fire. His bout of bravery was short lived when the other individual slid across the floor with his guns raised shooting the man twice in his chest. A loud thud reverberated through the floor sending unpleasant tingles up Naruto's spine.

  
  


The newcomer stood from his place on the floor quietly dusting himself off, with guns still in hand she might add. Naruto blinked at his appearance looking strangely astonished by it. He had on a red helmet that completely covered his head. A brown leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, a tight dark gray shirt underneath, tight dark gray cargo pants with gray calf padding covering the front, dark gray gloves, and dark gray combat boots. The most significant detail about his looks, the one thing that had her brows furrowing in confusion was the bat symbol. The symbol was placed directly on the middle of his tight gray shirt for everyone to see, but the only difference was that the symbol was red, not black. Not to mention that it looked wider than the original.

  
  


Naruto found herself walking towards the guy not fully paying attention to the mayhem being caused by the other two. Something about him...something familiar about this guys countenance, his aura so to say, it was sounding alarms in her head but they weren't bad. She was only about a foot away from him when something appeared in the corner of her eye. One of the downed henchmen drew a gun from their pocket aiming it directly at helmet guys back. If the guy was aware of what was about to happen he would have been showing it.

  
  


“Darn it,” Naruto bit her lip feeling blood fall from her chin. She was definitely sure this guy killed as many people as Bobbi and Sasuke but that didn't mean she would stand idly by. His very presence was doing something to her and she would never know what it is if he dies. “God, and I told myself I would never do this again.” Naruto rushed by with speed she knew felt foreign to her but knew it was hers. She jumped into the air raising her leg to the top of her head, then slammed it down on the henchman's arm shattering the bones completely. She ignored the pained scream that erupted from his mouth kicking the gun out of his hand. With one swift kick to his head she knocked him out.

Her back was turned so she couldn't see the look of surprise on the guys face...well he was wearing a helmet over his head so she wouldn't have known he was surprised to begin with. Then she heard it, his guns most likely being pointed at her.

  
  


Naruto sighed raising her hands up in surrender. “I'm not your enemy. I was only trying to help.” There was no reply only the sound of footsteps drawing closer to her. By now she could feel the barrel of one of his guns pressing against the back of her head.

  
  


“How do I know you're telling the truth?” His voice was warped behind that helmet of his but somehow she could make out a sharpness to his tone, like he was willing to off her if she tried anything funny. Great.

  
  


“I may work here but that doesn't mean I agree with Cobblepots ways. A girls gotta get cash somehow.” Sad to say this was the only explanation she could give as of now.

  
  


“...That's what the other one said,” she heard him mutter just loud enough for her to hear. The barrel of his gun was still pressed up against the back of her skull. Guess he was still unsure whether or not she was a loyal lapdog or not.

  
  


“Look, if I show you my face do you think you could reconsider. I'm no ones sidepiece or henchwoman, just a girl trying to get by.” Helmet guy was silent for a few seconds. Naruto could practically hear the gears working in his brain under that thing.

  
  


“You can turn around but slowly. One false move and I'll shoot.” For good measure he grabbed her upper left arm and squeezed. Naruto winced a bit at the pain.

  
  


“Okay.” Slowly she turned her body towards him taking note of his hand still wrapped around her arm like a vice. Her loose hair fell in front of her face from the movement. Naruto blew out of the corner of her mouth to push the loose hairs away but to no avail she could not see. She failed to notice the grip on her arm loosening as she fully turned her body. His hand had not fully removed from her person but it was shaking. The next word out of his mouth sent chills up Naruto's spine. The weird feeling she got off him heightened to new levels of strange, yet familiar. Her fear had overtaken her as he spoke.

  
  


“N-Naruto?”

* * *

Dick, also known as Nightwing had been hanging around Gotham for a few days. Bruce had informed him that an unusual spike in deaths occurring within the mafia and crime underworld had taken place days prior to the newest 'addition' to Gotham. Suspicious individuals wearing all black ninja garb have been roaming the streets lately most likely offing any common thug or drug dealer they could get their hands on. Bruce had been livid when he was unable to track their whereabouts. They were a slippery bunch. Always giving them the slip. There was something Dick noticed thought about this group and it was that they all seemed to travel in groups of two. Never anymore than that. Large groups would be found easily enough and any one could slip up, but they must have figured that out and fixed that problem. The one lead they were able to find was the frequented Iceberg Lounge. No one would be dumb enough to leave a trail of bread crumbs so carelessly like that unless they had a motive for it.

  
  


“These people are a lot smarter than we give them credit for.” Dick rubbed the side of his face sighing. Currently he was atop of the roofs farthest away from said Lounge watching the people mill about the entrance. Some of the people were recognizable enough by the cars they drove. Crooked politicians and City Hall officials were definitely present. A case for another time. “Let's check out the other entrance.”

  
  


Dick moved his binocular view over to the side entrance of the Lounge, otherwise known as the employee door. Cooks, dancers and oooh armed thugs. That's something he definitely needed to check out.

  
  


“Hold the phone. Is that?” In the array of cooks, dancers and armed thugs was someone he knew. Someone he knew all to well actually.

  
  


“Naruto?” Bruce had mentioned to him that she worked here but he didn't want to believe it. Guess he was telling the truth, though it was pretty off-putting to know that someone as young as her would decide to work at a place like this. For Cobblepot of all people. “Desperation maybe?” A little birdie told him where she lived and he knew monthly rent was expensive to boot. She must be putting in hours to sustain her bills and rent.

  
  


“Bruce did offer to move her somewhere else, but she's stubborn.” Like someone else he knew... “Not now Grayson. Don't think about it.”

  
  


His mind drifted ever so often to Jason anytime Naruto came up at the Manor. The little wing would gush on and on about the girl he befriended when he was out on the streets. If Dick didn't know any better he would say the boy had a major crush on her, but he kept that tidbit to himself. He had been a bit of a hard head back then so he barely payed that much attention to Jason...now he truly regrets not talking to him more.

  
  


“Agh! I gotta focus.” He was out her on a job and he needed to stick with it. The first thing on his mini list was to find out who what and where these people were. Only description was a ninja outfit and a penchant for disappearing unexpectedly...sounds a lot like someone he knows. “Okay~, which do I go to first? Employee door or I make my own entrance?” Dick pondered on it and he thinks finding a more secure way would benefit him the most.

  
  


“My own entrance it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I mentioned last chapter that Naruto and Jason will meet but that doesn't mean one will know who the other is. Naruto won't fully be aware of who he is until later, maybe like a chapter or two from now, but Jason will most definitely be fighting his urge to see her even more now. And yes Tenten and Sai are present. I feel like the two of them fit more into the mysterious world that is Gotham's underbelly. Oh, can't forget my boi Dickie . Other members whom were present during this time period will slowly start to rear their heads. I'm unsure whether I should bring Damian in early or wait since he wasn't around yet. It's all up to what I've got planned for the rest of the Batfam. The canon events that happen between Jason and the Batfam will most likely occur. I know Jason tried to kill Tim at some point when he finds out he was replaced. Haven't figured out what I'm gonna do with that yet. 
> 
> Another thing I'd like to mention is the relationship between Jason and Artemis. To be honest I was never for that relationship. Yes Jason shares the same type as Dick but she don't have to be no red head tho. Period!...sorry. Anyway, I read a few of the comics and by a few I mean mostly all of them. The friendship Jason shared with Artemis and Bizarro is something I wanna touch on in this story since they were his first team. Roy will definitely be making an appearance. I'll say this again, I love Jason and Roy's dynamic. They are bro goals! 
> 
> They're are gonna be some major changed to Canon plot since I'm a bit of a trash shipper. I won't mention anything else since I want y'all to be surprised. As always I bid you a good night.


	5. Rough patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw her hands slowly raise up in surrender. "I'm not your enemy. I was only trying to help.” Jason said nothing...well he wanted to say nothing but he wasn't taking any chances if this girl was a threat. 
> 
> “How do I know you're telling the truth?” She was a threat until she was deemed safe, is what Jason kept telling himself, but that feeling...that familiar feeling was back. He shook his head furiously. No getting distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. I've had so much to do. Classes ended last week and next week they start back up again. I'm starting on the next chapter during my free week so I might be able to update, I don't really know. Any who, here's the long awaited chapter 5.

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Batman. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**J**

* * *

How did it come to this? How the heck did it come to this? He was only here to get some information. Some gosh darn information! That woman, Bobbi had roped him into doing more.

  
  


"Listen lady, I ain't here for that. I've got my own business to take care of." Bobbi giggled. Giggled! Like what he said was actually funny or something.

  
  


"Oh darlin I know," Bobbi grinned, "I'm here on some recon too, but I ain't about to do it alone. And I just so happen to come across you, so..." Jason growled. "Hey now don't get angry with me. You came at the wrong time hun. I had my own little operation going on here tonight."

  
  


"Operation? What, are you here to steal or something?"

  
  


"Or something." Jason didn't have time for this. He needed to get what he came for and leave.

  
  


"I don't have time for this crap. If you're gonna be here then stay outta my way." He gave Bobbi one last look behind his helmet before walking back over to the door. He stiffened when he heard the floor creak. "Are you hard at hearing?"

  
  


Bobbi shook her head. "Nah, I can hear just fine."

  
  


"Then why are you following me?"

  
  


"I'm not following you, I have to go this way too." Jason could feel his eye twitch. This woman was becoming a menace already. He could see it from the look on her face. She had a smug grin on her face, really smug. "Cut it out."

  
  


Bobbi tilted her head. "Cut what out hun? I haven't done nothin'." Jason could feel his temper rising. He needed to get out of this room, and away from her. Placing his free hand on the knob of the door, he turned it slowly, ignoring the creaking sound it made. With practiced ease his body had not forgotten, he slinked out the door maneuvering his body to the space across the hall. His back pressed against the wall taking care not to move around too much. Out of the corner of the hall, just a few paces ahead of him he could see the men whom he figured had been present only just a few minutes ago. They looked as stupid as he thought with their basic thuggish ensemble. One had a weird reddish goatee and the other had slicked back greasy hair, both were large with guns strapped to their waists.

  
  


"There's a door right behind them that leads downstairs." Jason groaned feeling his twitch come back. Bobbi had inevitable followed behind him. What was she on?

  
  


"I told you to beat it."

  
  


"I don't think I can do that honey bunches. You need me."

  
  


Jason scowled back at her feeling a heavy wave of anger come over him. "And why the heck do I need you? You're the most suspicious out of everyone here."

  
  


Bobbi scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "And you're not? Look, I'm familiar with this place. I can help you get whatever you need just as long as you return the favor for me later."

  
  


Jason stared at her taking in her expression, her grin filled expression with a suspicious glint in her teal colored eyes. Her disposition was even more off-putting to him but he didn't really know her well enough to find out what that meant. His conscience was telling him not to trust her, off her even, but so far she hasn't lied to him... Gosh darn it.

  
  


"Fine," he hissed at her, "I'll let you come with me." Bobbi tilted her head, her grin widening.

  
  


"Oh honey bun, you've got a wild imagination there. We both have a goal in mind and I think I'm your best bet in getting what you want. Trust me when I say I know what I'm doing."

  
  


"Trust you? I don't even know you?" Bobbi moved a gloved hand to cover her giggle.

  
  


"You don't have to know me to know that we share the same goal hun." Jason flinched from the touch of her hand on his shoulder. The feeling he felt coming off of her earlier was back again.

  
  


"...What do you want from me?"

  
  


Bobbi's grin stretched across her face. It was reminiscent to the Jokers- Jason shook his head. This woman was not that freak'n clown. Her countenance was that of a...something. Jason still hasn't figured out who and what she is.

  
  


"I saw you sneaking in by chance after I snuck my way in. I had a feeling you were here to steal but I guess that wasn't the case. You're here for information correct honey bun?"

  
  


"..."

  
  


"Don't worry hun," Bobbi leaned down to whisper next to where his ear is, "I don't bite, much."

  
  


Jason wasn't one to shiver in fear or the like, but the weird light emanating from her eyes sent tingles up his spine...and they weren't the good kind either.

* * *

Jason wanted to snap. Shoot anything that moved in his peripheral. He was freak'n P'd off right now and the one to blame was the woman walking behind him looking smug as all heck. God he wished he could shoot her but what she mentioned earlier, about his bullets being unable to hit her, that set him off a little. That was strike one for her. Strike two was the creepy way she whispered in his ear. Looks wise she could pass for someone in their early to mid twenties, but from the way she speaks, her dialect and all in one old aura Jason knew she had to be much older than that.

  
  


"Those two Neanderthals back there gave me quite the scare. I thought we were screwed when they screamed." Jason didn't want to reply. The memory of her lightening filled hands threw him off, and the way she killed them... And he thought he was a total savage.

  
  


"The next floor will have more guards since that's where Cobblepot likes to frequent with some of the more...giving girls." Jason frowned at that though he wasn't shocked.

  
  


"He's got a special place for everything huh? Why am I not surprised." Bobbi shrugged.

  
  


"When you've been here for as long as I have you pick up on a few things. It's better to know where things are before going for the kill."

  
  


"...I'm only here for info. The Penguin isn't dying...not yet." Bobbi smirked.

  
  


"Not yet huh? So he'll be dying the next time you cross paths. Well if that's the case invite me. I've been working for that pig for almost 2 years. He's a total sleaze hun and not to mention his men ain't any better. Believe me, having one less pig like him in the world is better." If Jason didn't know better he'd have thought Bobbi was joking, but the scowl on her face and the unnatural growl in her tone had him slightly worried.

  
  


"You a feminist or something, not that I have a problem with that." Bobbi shrugged again.

  
  


"Whatever you want to think I am hun. I just hate perverts is all. Anyway, we should get moving. Cobblepot won't stay in one spot for long. He likes to move around a lot during the night. Makes the patrons feel more...comfortable knowing he's around." Jason wondered in thought how that man made anyone comfortable. He's a freak'n criminal for Christ's sake.

  
  


"Let's just get this over with." He didn't want to spend anymore time doddling over meager things that played no part in his mission today. This woman, Bobbi, was the only unknown variable in his plans, not to mention she was difficult to shake. Woman stuck to him like a tick latched onto his skin.

  
  


Without another word the two headed through the next door heading down to the second floor. Jason raised his guard again with one of his guns drawn. He wasn't taking any chances this time. The next few seconds went by quicker than he thought was possible but Jason managed just fine. With Bobbi technically watching his back he shot forward ramming the butt of his gun into a henchman watching the third floor exit. He kicked his legs out from under him and pulled the trigger sending a bullet right between the guys eyes spilling blood across the floor. Bobbi in turn downed the other guy rendering him unconscious, but she wasn't done. She placed the palm of her right hand over the guys chest and lit him up. Blood escaped from his hair covered lips splattering all over his face.

  
  


"Oh dear, we made a mess, but it's not something we should be worried about right now." Bobbi flexed her fingers. Little bits of blood sat at the tips of her gloves. Some of it even got on her shoes but Jason wasn't surprised by that. She's currently standing in the guys blood without a care. "We can chalk these guys up as collateral damage for now hun. I know ain't nobody gonna miss them, I sure won't."

  
  


"Why do you say that?" Bobbi smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

  
  


"I knew these two. They're some of Cobblepots right hand men and they're just as bad as the man himself. They're the scummiest of the scum, a whole lotta sinful folk really." Jason saw her body shift away from the body only slightly. "We did nothing wrong here."

  
  


"...Like I don't know that already. I'm from Gotham, I know more than you think." Jason knew all about the corruption that covered this city in a dark smog. It was like whatever anyone did the darkness would continue to cover Gotham never to go away, that is unless someone did something.

  
  


"I'm from Gotham too sweetie, I know all too well about what lies in the underbelly of this place...Let's not mess around for too long hun, we got more ground to cover. Cobblepot won't stay in the same place for long."

* * *

From room to room Jason and Bobbie searched for Cobblepot, barreling through any guard they came across. None stood a chance against either and somehow that made things oddly satisfying to Jason. He'd been going at this alone for a few months now, possibly almost a year, but he's never gotten anything done this fast before.

  
  


"We've checked each room and I don't think there are anymore more guards on this level."

  
  


"Then maybe they're on the first floor. It's Friday, the busiest day of the week for this place. He's probably interacting with the patrons." Jason growled under his breath. He was getting more and more irritated by the minute. Screw this!

  
  


"We've been through both floors and still haven't found him! We took out a bunch of men and still haven't freak'n found him! You're leading me astray for Christ's sake!"

  
  


"Honey, you need to lower your voice. I don't answer to people that yell at me." Jason scoffed.

  
  


"Do you think I care about yelling right now? I had a plan and you screwed it up!" And if it wasn't bad enough the woman had the gall to smirk at him. Smirk at him! Was she a sadist or something?

  
  


"Before you alert the guards even more than you already have, I'd like to mention that I had back up stripping this place top to bottom. They contacted me before I ran into you, so we have extra eyes looking out for Cobblepot."

  
  


"....Are you freak'n kidding me? Why didn't you say anything before?" Bobbi shrugged looking none to sorry much to his bemusement.

  
  


"The subject was never brought up and I also wanted to see the look on your face."

  
  


...Strike three for this woman was approaching faster than Jason thought possible. His trigger finger was itchy again.

  
  


"Well, let's get moving. My friend'll be here in a few minutes then the real fun can start," Bobbi giggled behind her hand. She was tittering and honest to God it was driving Jason up the wall. He's already spent too long with this woman to know that she was a huge problem.

  
  


Jason let out a heavy sigh trying so hard not to get mad again. As of late he's been getting more and more irritated. Definitely a side effect from the Pit.

  
  


"You look tense hun." Jason rolled his eyes.

  
  


"I wonder why?" Bobbi snickered. She was well aware of what she was doing to him. Grating on his nerves every few seconds. Much to his chagrin the woman reminded him of Naruto, but only by a hair. It wasn't exactly the way the woman went about things that reminded him of her, but her unusual sense of humor...maybe. Jason remembers Naruto as an outgoing girl who had no problem in telling a person what she thought of them. She was humorous at times too, made his lonely days not so lonely back then.

  
  


God, he missed her. He didn't know if it was his mind playing tricks on him or the Pit messing with him, but his urge to find her was stronger than ever. It was an unusual feeling, something he found himself trying to control since getting back to Gotham. The violent urges derived from the Pit were expected to come and go. Talia mentioned it a few times to him when he was with the League, so he was a little confused by his lack of said urges. Don't get him wrong, he's felt violent but it wasn't to the point of insanity.

  
  


"Okay, looks like my friend is here." Jason's shoulders tensed up. He heard the sound feet lightly tapping against the wooded floors. The person was skilled he'd give them that. He wasn't even aware that they were in the room with them. Jason looked to where the sound was coming from and saw a hooded figures wearing...socks? Wait, League of Shadow members wore footwear like that. He'd worn them at some point when he was with them. The rest of the attire was made entirely out of some loose black material, like a ninja. Bobbi's partner was a freak'n ninja. He was wearing a strange white mask with red lines underlining where the eyes would be, so there was really know way to know who this guy really was.

  
  


"I wasn't aware you had company," the new arrival spoke sounding annoyed. Bobbi giggled.

  
  


"I wasn't aware I'd have company either sweet cheeks but plans change. He's here for info, nothing else." The mysterious individual clicked their teeth.

  
  


"We agreed that it was just the two of us. I wouldn't have joined you here otherwise." Jason growled at that.

  
  


"Listen here pal she coerced me into this, in fact she forced her way into my business."

  
  


"...Is that so? Well I can't exactly tell you to scram now can I?" Darn this guy, they sounded smug as heck. "There's not really much else we can do since we're pressed for time. I covered the entire perimeter. Found Cobblepot hanging around downstairs." Bobbi smiled.

  
  


"Oh goodie! That means we can get this done quick and easy."

  
  


"You are aware that **she's **here as well, right?" Jason caught the emphasis in the guys voice. What did he mean by 'she'?

  
  


Bobbi's disposition changed. She looked downcast now and the furrow in her brow was mighty deep. "I know. I wanted to keep her from this for as long as I could, but you had other ideas."

  
  


"...I tried to convince her."

  
  


"And look where that brought you. She's giving you the silent treatment." The stranger said nothing after that.

  
  


Jason was tired of being left out of the loop. If he was going to be roped into some weird side mission he needed to know who he was working with...he realizes that he should have pushed more with Bobbi, but something was way off about her. Ironic since she mentioned she was also from Gotham. People from this city had a way about them that screamed 'not fully sane'.

  
  


"Listen, I don't care what you two are on about. If you wanna kill every thug in this place be my guest, but if I'm gonna work with you then I need to know what you're planning." Bobbi's face was blank with confusion. The stranger scoffed again.

  
  


"Not every individual in this place is going to die, only a handful. We have a list of people given to us."

  
  


"So, you go after a select few of people on...lists?"

  
  


"Yes. You got a problem with that?" Jason snorted shaking his head.

  
  


"Far from it. That sounds a lot like something I'd do. I don't go after everyone." The stranger crossed their arms and hummed, Jason figured in thought and not annoyance.

  
  


Bobbi sighed shrugging her shoulders. "I've been at this for a few months now and I gotta tell ya it's tedious work, so I was lucky enough to run across this guy and his friends."

  
  


"Co-workers. Not all of us are friends." Bobbi smirked.

  
  


"You can deny it all you want but I know you think highly of us." Jason could hear muttering coming from the guy that sounded oddly like curses.

  
  


"Enough! We've wasted enough time standing here. We need to move before we lose sight of Cobblepot again."

  
  


"Right! You still in for joining us?" Bobbi gave Jason a heavy stare filled with that same glint he saw earlier contradicted by that irritating smirk on hers.

  
  


Jason still wasn't too sure about joining complete strangers, but somehow he knew they were genuine in their cause. Heck, he wasn't at all bothered with cutting down Cobblepot down to size, even though the guy was super short already. This little endeavor would move his plans along faster. His goal still was to weed out the major players in Gothams underground and slowly take over. The biggest thing he had planned on getting done was offing Joker and that was still his number one goal, but whatever helped him he'd take the chance.

  
  


"You've been an irritant since meeting you, but you haven't given me a reason to doubt you. I'll join you guys-"

  
  


"Really?" Bobbi clapped her hands in excitement.

  
  


"-but on one condition. I wanna know who this guy is." Jason waved his hand at the stranger.

  
  


The stranger made a grunting sound tapping his hand against his mask. "If I have to give my identity away then I want you to do the same." Jason shrugged. Bats had always been adamant about secret identities, for their safety, but he wasn't under the old mans thumb anymore. Without a second thought he pressed the release button on his mask carefully removing it from his head. The tiny black mask over his eyes stayed firm over his skin.

  
  


"Jason Todd." The stranger snorted before doing the same with their mask. Jason was a little surprised to see a pale face underneath that mask, not to mention the guys eyes were pitch black.

  
  


"Sasuke Uchiha."

...

  
  


Jason didn't know this at the time but he knew things were bound to get more and more interesting. The moment he met Bobbi and Sasuke was the moment things took another turn. His future was bleak and filled with anger and pain, or so he thought.

  
  


The three traipsed around the Lounge taking down whoever they could whilst searching for Cobblepot. Things happened and chaos was ensued bringing about panic and outrage. Jason didn't want to push things as far as they were but it was a little late to stop now.

  
  


The patrons had run off leaving only the henchmen and dancers behind. The dancers were cowering in a corner looking very much betrayed by Bobbi, who didn't even look in their direction; probably to save face in the eyes of her precious juniors. The woman sent blasts of electricity through the air taking out the angry men that wished to stop her.

  
  


Sasuke was a complete mix of graceful and savage. His sword that had laid across his back was unsheathed cutting down any and all that moved in his path. Apparently he was a meta of some kind too sharing the same ability as Bobbi, but the electricity that he exuded was black and gray.

  
  


Both were highly unique in skill and power, something Jason could get behind and admire.

  
  


And then there was him. Jason did things the only way he knew how; punch, kick and shoot being his default. His League training mixed with the old mans came out dodging and weaving through droves of thugs with guns. He kicked out with his right, shooting with his left hand and twisting around to punch with his right hand.

  
  


Jason's senses were heightened to a high degree from both his training and the effects of the Pit, but with all the favor shown to him by this ability he wasn't fully aware of what went on behind him. He heard the sound of a man crying out in pain and then a thud. Bobbi and Sasuke were spotted right in front of him so he wasn't expecting an extra helping hand. Turning away from the action happening in front of him he turned his attention behind him. There was a dancer standing over a downed thug. She was blonde, very short and from her stature she looked pretty young, probably around his age. He couldn't fully see her face but just a hint to find that he skin was tanned. That golden toned skin sent little alarms off in his head but he ignored them. Taking large steps over to the girl he drew his gun and pointed it to the back of her head.

  
  


He saw her hands slowly raise up in surrender. "I'm not your enemy. I was only trying to help.” Jason said nothing...well he wanted to say nothing but he wasn't taking any chances if this girl was a threat.

  
  


“How do I know you're telling the truth?” She was a threat until she was deemed safe, is what Jason kept telling himself, but that feeling...that familiar feeling was back. He shook his head furiously. No getting distracted.

  
  


“I may work here but that doesn't mean I agree with Cobblepots ways. A girls gotta get cash somehow.” Cash huh? Bobbi said something like this earlier, but that woman ended up being a meta with a penchant for being creepy.

  
  


“...That's what the other one said.” His voice was quiet but he was close enough for her to hear him. He kept the barrel of his gun pressed against the back of her head. The girls in this place, besides Bobbi, gave him no other reason to take them down. They were harmless, but Cobblepot was known for keeping certain people under his thumb.

  
  


“Look, if I show you my face do you think you could reconsider. I'm no ones sidepiece or henchwoman, just a girl trying to get by.” By the tone in her voice he could tell she was highly offended. This gave him a peek into her personality, also made him wonder what he face looked like if she was adamant about being called a hoe...and something was still off about her. His gut wouldn't leave him alone otherwise.

  
  


“You can turn around but slowly. One false move and I'll shoot.” Jason grabbed hold of her arm and twisted just a tad. He saw her wince and immediately wanted to pull away, but he still needed to confirm his suspicions.

  
  


"...Okay.” She complied with his demand, slowly turning her body around towards him. Her hair whipped in front of her face so he couldn't fully see, but when he finally did time just seemed to stop. The grip he had on her arm loosened but he didn't dare to let go. Jason felt that feeling come over him again with a strong vengeance sending shivers up his arms and through his hands. His mind was screaming for him to pull away...but he didn't want to. Emotion was a strong word he'd failed to use, but the feelings coursing through his veins were heavy with emotion. He almost dropped his guns on the floor and that was something he didn't dare do. What he uttered from his mouth made even the woman in front of him gape in shock.

  
  


“N-Naruto?”

* * *

**N**

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened wishing for just a moment for time to stop. For only just a moment.

  
  


"W-What did you just say?" The questioned was asked before she had a second to stop herself.

  
  


The man said nothing. He only stared at her from behind that red helmet. Oh how she wishes she could take it off and see who this person really was. No one, not a single person that's she come across or befriended has ever said her name with such raw emotion in it. The guy sounded hurt like he couldn't believe he was seeing her, or something along those lines. The gun he had had pointed at her was lowered back to his side which left his other attached to her arm. Naruto could feel the warmth from his hand through his glove seeping through to her skin. It wasn't a normal feeling but she wasn't fully against- Oh what the heck was she thinking?! This man is a stranger! A stranger that threatened to shoot her just seconds ago.

  
  


"You can let go of my arm now." Helmet man flinched quickly taking back his hand, almost like she had burned him or something. Rude.

  
  


"Sorry," he mumbled. Naruto titled her head in confusion. Now the guy was acting awkward and nervous around her. What's the deal?

  
  


"No need to be sorry, you pointed a gun at me too." So she was being a little petty too. She couldn't help herself.

  
  


Helmet guy let a strangled cough like he had choked on something. Guy didn't really know what to do in situations like this she guessed. "I only wanted to see if I could trust you or not." Naruto's brow rose at that.

  
  


"By pointing a gun at me?" Another strangled cough followed by a sigh.

  
  


"Look, I was only trying to confirm whether or not you were a threat." Naruto nodded her head still looking skeptical.

  
  


"Okay~, I can see your point but..." Naruto paused. There really was no point to see here. The guy perceived her as a threat and pointed his gun at her. He was gonna shoot her, like a common thug. He, Bobbi and Sasuke, they all attacked the people here without a second thought. She could see it only being the dirty henchmen and thugs laid out on the ground in bloody heaps, but the patrons and dancers were scared out of their minds. The real threat here was them. Not to mention Bobbi lied to her. That was the biggest shock of the evening. Knowing that someone she trusted like family held out on her and lied hurt. And Sasuke...he was a whole nother story. Time and time again had he asked her to assist him with his crusade. To eradicate the filthy scum in the city...he went out of his way to get her to join and she denied him. Now here he is in her work place doing just what he said.

  
  


The stranger in front of her was no better than either one of them.

  
  


"Get away from me."

  
  


"What?" Naruto glared at him backing herself up against the bar counter top.

  
  


"I said get away from me! Y-You...just stay away from me...please." She hugged herself slipping down to the floor. That overwhelming feeling of loneliness creaped up on her again, overtaking the pull she felt coming from the guy standing in front of her. She had a hand in taking one guy down, but the difference was that he was still alive.

  
  


Naruto could feel Helmet guys gaze on her. It felt heavy, so very heavy.

  
  


"Naruto," she heard him say again, but only this time did it not sound so shocked. He sounded hurt...but what reason would he have for feeling hurt. That raw emotion she heard in his voice before brought so many memories back into her head, some nicer than others.

  
  


She heard two pairs of footsteps approaching yet she didn't move from her spot. She obviously knew who they were but she wasn't willing to look them in the eye.

  
  


"Naruto, please look at me." That was Bobbi, with her deep southern accent and perky attitude. Why was she trying to talk to her for? "Sweetie, please look at me? I only wanna talk."

  
  


Naruto shook her head. "I refuse." There was a sound of a clicking tongue, definitely Sasuke.

  
  


"Dobe, listen to us."

  
  


"No! I refuse to listen to either one of you! You lied to me!"

  
  


"I didn't lie to you idiot!" Naruto growled at him.

  
  


"If not you then Bobbi! She lied to me!" Bobbi sniffed.

  
  


"I in no way shape or form lied to you. I only kept the truth from you because I knew you'd lash out at me." Naruto refused to hear either one. She wanted to get out of here. She wanted to go home and stay tucked away in her bed. She wanted to...disappear. She wanted to vanish from this place. Who was really left for her to go to? Sakura, Hinata, or even Ino. Naruto knew those three would listen, if not one out of the three.

  
  


"Sweetie, please listen to us." Naruto had enough to the begging. She slapped Bobbi's hand away, quickly standing to her feet and brushing past the woman. She gave a side eyed glare to Sasuke and...a pitiable to the Helmet wearing stranger.

  
  


Without another word she walked to the exit slamming the door behind her. Naruto wasn't fully aware of the repercussions dealt onto her, but if and when she came across the stranger again she'd find herself diving deep into something much more stifling than the lies she's been told.

* * *

**Extra **

* * *

_The day before Jason was taken in by Batman..._

  
  


"You think we'll ever find something better than this?" Jason blinked in confusion.

  
  


"What do ya mean?" Naruto shrugged.

  
  


"I don't know, I just thought there'd be something better for us out there. I like hanging out with you and all but what happens when we get older, what then? Will we still be out on the streets?"

  
  


Jason hummed in thought. He'd been meaning to talk to Naruto about this subject too, but she beat him to the punch. "I'm not really sure. I mean I'm not always on the streets."

  
  


"Oh? Wait, aren't you staying at your dads old place?"

  
  


"Uh huh, don't really have anywhere else to go. What about you, aren't you staying with that diner guy?" Naruto bobbed her head.

  
  


"Yep! Charlie is super cool. He says I can stay there whenever I want to."

  
  


"...Are you sure you can trust him?"

  
  


"Hmm, yeah sure. He hasn't given me any reason not to." Jason didn't bother to ask her anything further since she looked happy. He really wanted to know if hanging around an older man was okay though.

  
  


"If you're sure...I just don't want anything to happen to you." Naruto giggled. "I'm serious! What if someone kidnaps you or worse?"

  
  


"Baka, I'll be fine. Besides, I got you don't I?" Jason's cheeks flushed red at that. He quickly turned his head away coughing into his hand.

  
  


"W-Whatever. Anyway, I'm gonna go out again tomorrow." Naruto frowned.

  
  


"...Do you have to? What if you get caught this time? I won't know what to do if you do."

  
  


Jason smirked placing a hand on top of her head to ruffle her hair. "Who do you think you're talking to? I haven't gotten caught yet."

  
  


Naruto was still skeptical about the whole stealing rims thing, cause stealing was wrong, but...having no where else to go and nothing to eat on a daily they had to find ways to survive. Even she at times did little odd jobs for people for cash.

  
  


"I know you're worried-"

  
  


"Super worried Jay." Jason rolled his eyes.

  
  


"-but I'll always find a way out. You can count on it." Naruto smiled moving her hand to touch his.

  
  


"You don't have to tell me. I know you'll always find a way out."

  
  


Jason smiled back at her taking in her pink cheeks that peeked through her tanned skin. He still found it odd that she was super tanned yet there hadn't been a lick of sun for days in this city. Maybe it was a natural thing for her.

  
  


"I want you to promise me one thing though."

  
  


"Yeah?" Jason sighed. He really didn't want to ask this of her, but here goes nothing.

  
  


"If I ever get caught at any point in time, I want you to wait for me." Naruto's expression softened.

  
  


"...Of course I will Jay, always."

  
  


"You promise, cause I might really get into some serious trouble if I get caught. Teens don't get a free pass in Gotham. We get sent to juvie."

  
  


" I know that but that won't stop me in hoping you'll come back." Jason chuckled.

  
  


"You've always been the hopeful one out the both of us...I won't ever leave you though, you know that?"

  
  


"I know you won't."

  
  


...You'll never leave me behind, ever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Naruto isn't acting like her usual confident sunny self...I wonder why. Trust was tested and broken so she had a viable reason for acting out. I did say she'd be OOC in this story. The majority of this chapter I wanted Jason to get more attention cause you don't really know what he's thinking. And the whole not being super violent thing will be explained later, along with why Naruto and Jason have a strange pull to each other (this will pop up again in later chapters). No, this is not a soulmate AU...I like those but I don't really want to write one, no offense to the people that do. How Bobbi and Sasuke know each other will most likely be explained next chapter with another appearance from our dear Nightwing. 
> 
> As always it's been a pleasure and I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Drop a comment and Kudos if you can...please XD


	6. It's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Naruto?” She stiffened at the sound of Grayson's voice from behind her. Naruto didn't dare turn around. 
> 
> “What do you want?” 
> 
> “What do I want? I think the answers obvious,” Grayson chuckled good naturedly. Any girl would have swooned at his voice but Naruto could only roll her eyes. 
> 
> “...Did he send you here to talk to me?” 
> 
> “Uh, that a trick question?” The chair next to her screeched lightly as it was pulled back for Grayson to sit in.
> 
> “Are you making fun of me,” Naruto growled at him turning her head to scowl at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...uh, sorry I've been gone for so long. I was so swamped with college work and well...work, so I didn't really have the urge to write as much. I'm here now though and I didn't want the year to end without at least updating my story. So, here's the new chapter hope you guys like it. Not as long as I want it to be but meh, what can you do.

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Batman. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**J**

* * *

Jason had no words. He was honestly feeling droopy at present and it wasn't because he was tired. No, it was much more than that. After years of being apart he'd finally managed to see Naruto again, but the circumstances behind seeing her again were not so good. Now he knew what Bobbi and Sasuke meant when they said **she. ** They were talking about Naruto. How the both of them knew her he would probably never know, but he wished to know.

“Hah,” Bobbi sighed. “That could have gone better.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Really? I say it could have gone way worse.” Bobbi rolled her eyes this time.

“Oh ye of little faith. We all got what we came for and then some.”

“But the only thing you and I accomplished was tearing down guards, new guy over here got what he came for, am I right?” Jason said nothing but he nodded his head.

Bobbi rolled her eyes. “Wasn't tearing down guards the whole point of us being here today? I see no point in whining over what we didn't accomplish.” Sasuke sneered at her.

“That wasn't at all the point of ripping through Cobblepot's guards tonight! We had more pressing matters to attend to and you blew it!” Bobbi scoffed.

“Like I said I see no point in whining over spilt milk. By the way, Jason was it? You managed to get some dirt outta Cobblepot right?”

“...I did, but it wasn't much.” The moment things were clear, after their little debacle in the main hall of the Lounge, Jason separated from these two to find Cobblepot. The little idiot was trying to escape through some secret passage way underground with leftover guards that managed to get away. Jason shut that down, taking the last few out before dealing with the Penguin. Man squealed everything he knew.

“Anything interesting?”

“A few major players in the underground and then some. Not too much but not too little.” Bobbi nodded with a hum.

“Interesting. What about Black Mask, or even the Joker?”

Jason frowned. “I got a little info on Black Mask...nothing on that clown.”

“Hmmm, well I can look into the Joker, but it's gonna cost ya.” Jason clicked his teeth. Of course.

“Why am I not surprised.”

* * *

_An hour ago..._

Among the chaos in the Lounge Jason had snuck off to where Cobblepot had escaped to. He took several more of the mans henchmen out leaving no one left to protect the short beak nosed man. Penguin was shaking but that didn't stop him from spewing curses at him left and right. Jason growled under his breath having enough of this man. He shot a warning down at Cobblepot's foot making the man yelp in panic.

“Christ! Are you off your rocker?” Jason rolled his eyes. He raised his gun pointing it at Cobblepot's head.

“You have a total of two tries to answer me correctly. If you don't then well...” He didn't have to say the rest the moron got the picture.

Cobblepot growled slowly taking a few steps back into the wall behind him. “Wha' is it that you wanna know?”

“Black Mask, what do you know?”

“That wanker? He's a thorn in my side he is. He's claiming to be the top brass now. The bloke lost his mind pushing his sales up.” Jason furrowed his brow.

“Sales? For weapons right? I've heard a bit about that.” His personal weapons dealer made a huge stink about someone stealing her revenue by hiking up prices on everything she sold. It was difficult to get hands on anything if things were more expensive than before. “He's been selling drugs too?”

Cobblepot scoffed. “Of course he is! What mobster isn't.” Figures. Jason wouldn't dwell on the how or why but he figured every mobster knew each other to a degree. His little hostile take over would only work in accordance to wiping out the small fry and keeping the big fish where he could keep an eye on them.

Jason smirked. “Appreciate the info.” Cobblepot blinked in confusion.

“Wha-” Before Penguin could get a word out he was knocked out by the butt of Jason's gun, falling to the hard floor in an unconscious heap.

“...” Jason didn't say another word walking away more determined, but...feeling slightly melancholy.

...

Jason didn't bother to tell either Bobbi or Sasuke that he never asked about the clown. He had other ways to find him, but acquiring info on Black Mask was an accomplishment for today. He'd go after the man at a good time, take him out, nice and simple. Then after that...

The clown was next.

And maybe after that....he could make amends with Naruto. He knew she knew he was dead, unaware that he'd come back from the dead.

“Hey, Jason, you awake in there?” Jason sighed nodding his head.

“I'm fine, just thinking.” Bobbi smiled.

“Oh, thinking huh? About your new info, or is it something else?”

“New info.” Bobbi showed her glint filled smirk, one that Jason grew to hate so much in a short span of time.

“Is that so? Nothing else is bothering you, say a certain blonde perhaps?” Jason growled. “Hey, I'm not trying to read into anything hun. I just wanna know what your deal was after Naruto ran off.”

Jason by no means wanted to say anything about why he was acting off. Frankly it was none of her concern and she didn't know him well enough for him to tell her. Bobbi was still a stranger to him. And so was the other one, Sasuke. Speaking of that guy. He's been mighty quiet.

Sasuke hadn't said anything else since ending his conversation with Bobbi, in fact he veered away from them, standing a good distance away with his arms crossed staring down at the brightly lit streets. Jason still didn't know what this guys deal was but he didn't have a problem with him. Bobbi on the other hand...

“You're a pain.” Bobbi gasped in fake shock placing a hand over her heart.

“You wound me sweet cheeks, really you do. After all the stuff I did for you in there and this is the thanks I get for helping.” Jason rolled his eyes. She's a drama queen too. Figures.

“Cut that out Bobbi,” Sasuke's monotone voice carried over to them with a hint of annoyance.

Bobbi giggled. “Of course sweetie. All jokes aside hun, I really am curious about you. You seemingly pop out of nowhere taking control of a large percentage of the underground. I commend you for your hard work, but I still think you have a long ways to go if you want a total take over.”

“I know that. I need total control and the only way I can do that is if I get Black Mask.”

“Indeed you do hun. And I'll be sure to guide you the best I can.” Jason frowned at that. What did she mean 'guide' him? He needed no such thing. There were a few things he needed to know though.

“I don't feel like prying into anything but what exactly are you two trying to accomplish. I told you what I wanted now the two of you need to come clean.”

Bobbi blinked rapidly tilting her head to the side. “What prey tell do you want to know?”

“I wanna know what your purpose is.”

“...I'll only tell you, but you have to tell me something first.” Jason groaned.

“What?” Bobbi smirked.

“How do you know Naruto?”

“...What?”

* * *

**N**

* * *

“You can't let this get to you sweetheart. It was only a matter of time before you had to eave that place.” Naruto sighed.

“I know Charlie but...that was my job for the longest time.” Charlie rolled his eyes.

“Girl, that place was a den filled with trouble. I thought it was about time you left.”

Naruto rolled her eyes. “Figured you'd want me out of there ASAP...what am I gonna do now? That was the only job I could find that actually hires people my age, and that had decent pay.”

Charlie furrowed his brow. “Honey, there are plenty of jobs out there, you just haven't looked in the right places yet. You know, you can always-”

“I am not working at your diner Charlie, I told you that.” Charlie chuckled.

“Thought I'd ask you again for old times. You'll always have a place here when you're ready.” Naruto smiled staring down at her coffee filled mug.

“I know...hey Charlie.”

“Yeah?”

“...Nothing...It's nothing.” Naruto had an urge to spill the beans to Charlie, tell him what happened last night but the man already a bundle of things on his plate. She came to him to vent about her life problems or just to visit, she didn't want him involved though. Having dealt with a number of unsavory people in Gotham has made her question the reality of things. What's true and what's false. ...What she witnessed last night, what she felt-

That guy wearing the red helmet last night...his essence felt so familiar. Naruto didn't like to brag but her ability to sense a persons vitality or emotion was on point. She could say she had a gift for knowing how someone felt if their emotions reached their strongest point, but that guy...

His rage was off the charts.

His presence as a whole felt like something she'd been around a long time ago, but she just couldn't pin point what or who. The answer was literally at the tip of her tongue.

“Well well well, looks like one of Wayne's boys is here,” Charlie muttered to her keeping his gaze on the front entrance.

Without raising her head too look Naruto glanced back at the glass door. Just like Charlie said, one of them was here...great. From the grin on his face and the glittery like atmosphere circling around his person she could tell it was the eldest, Dick Grayson.

She saw his eyes dart around the diner, like he was looking for something, or someone. Naruto sighed. He was probably here for her. Bruce must have mentioned that she frequented this place.

“Oop, looks like he found ya. Do you want me to shoo him away,” Charlie asked her. Naruto shook her head. “Are you sure?”

“I'm sure.”

“Alright then. Holler if you need me.” Charlie sent her one last smile before walking back into the kitchen.

Naruto knew eventually she'd have a run in with one of Wayne's sons. Just a few months ago she was getting calls from Wayne himself every few days asking if she was okay. She never called back but she'd been feeling a little petty lately. She could never understand why they kept bothering with her though. What was left for them to care about her? Their very reason died...they couldn't have possibly cared about her wellbeing now.

“Naruto?” She stiffened at the sound of Grayson's voice from behind her. Naruto didn't dare turn around.

“What do you want?”

“What do I want? I think the answers obvious,” Grayson chuckled good naturedly. Any girl would have swooned at his voice but Naruto could only roll her eyes.

“...Did _he _send you here to talk to me?”

“Uh, that a trick question?” The chair next to her screeched lightly as it was pulled back for Grayson to sit in.

“Are you making fun of me,” Naruto growled at him turning her head to scowl at him.

Grayson raised his hands up in mock surrender. “ No no, I was just trying to lighten the mood. I thought you could use a little uplifting.”

“...Uh huh, I don't think it's working.”

“Okay~ Anyway, I figured you'd be here so I came by to talk.” Naruto snorted.

“To talk? About what exactly?”

Grayson smiled nervously. “Well, I know you'll say no when I ask you this, but I thought I'd ask you again.”

“Spit it out.”

“Would you be willing to move out?” Naruto groaned. Again with this? “I know it's a long shot but I wanted to be the one to ask you this time. You're last conversation with Bruce didn't go so well last time.”

“You think. Look Dick, I don't wanna leave where I'm at right now. I've spent a good amount of my life in Park Row, I can't just leave. Not to mention I have an obligation to...”

“An obligation?”

“Forget I said anything. I just don't want to leave the home I've had for four plus years. I don't want to owe anybody anything. I'd like to earn things for myself.”

Dick sighed rubbing the back of his neck. “I understand the need to be independent. I was the exact way when I struck out on my own. Bruce was pretty adamant about me leaving back then.”

“Then why the constant badgering? I'm not one of his wards, heck I've never once set foot in that manor.” For the longest time, after Jason had been plucked off the streets, Naruto had wanted to visit Jason in his new home. She wanted to see if he was doing well with his new guardian, whether he was eating well or not. Out of every scenario going through her head about Jason's new living situation, above all else she wanted to know if he was okay. Their life on the streets hadn't been all too great. Having to steal for survival was not the ideal but it got them through the long nights. Most importantly, they had each other. They looked after one another, had each others backs when trouble struck, and through it all...through it all she still cared about him, she might have even-

Naruto shook her head. That feeling was in the past.

Dick had started talking to her after she questioned his motives for asking her to move out. His reply was, “We're just worried about you. Anyone would be concerned about someone they know living out in the middle of a danger zone, especially if it's Park Row. Just...Just think about it okay?”

She didn't want to think about it, but that was her brain being petty again.

Naruto sighed planting her forehead against the cold counter top. “If I say yes will you guys leave me alone?”

Dick nodded his head grinning like the big softie he is. “I don't think Bruce'll stop bothering you but rest assured he'll be pulling back on his attempts.”

“...That's all I wanted to hear.” Maybe she can rest easy, just a little. Having lost her job at The Iceberg Lounge for taking part in ransacking the place - even though she had nothing to do with it – kind of pushed her to think about her other career choice.

“Hey Dick?”

“Hmm?”

“Does Mr. Wayne know any publishing firms?”

Dick tilted his head raising a hand to his chin in thought. “I'm not sure. I could probably ask him.”

Naruto let out another sigh relishing in the cold seeping into her forehead from the counter. “Thank you.”

With her her head still rested on the counter top a million things popped up in her head, but one spoke out to her more than the rest.

Author.

* * *

**E**

* * *

Dick drove back to Wayne Manor in peaceful silence. He had a lot on his mind after leaving the diner, most of what was festering in his head was Naruto. After four years he could still see the pain in her eyes, the same look he saw in his eyes every time Jason came to mind. He was worried about her being out there by herself. Not that she couldn't protect herself, she was pretty much a firecracker but sometimes not even that was enough. Jason was the same yet he...

“Haaaah,” Dick sighed leaning his head back against his chair when he reached the manors large gates. There was so much more to uncover about Naruto's job situation too. He'd gone out on Patrol just the other night and by chance saw her going into the Iceberg Lounge. Bruce had informed him about where she worked not long after he himself found out. Neither of them were pleased about it, not one bit. She is...was a dancer for Penguin,. Dick shivered at the thought of that man being anywhere near her. The old codger was a total sleaze and a big time arms dealer. Call him a mother hen but Dick did not want Naruto around that man.

After driving up the ridiculous long driveway, Dick finally parked in the manors garage. He took his sweet time getting out since Bruce wasn't really expecting him yet. He could kill some time.

“Welcome back Master Dick. I hope your afternoon went well,” Alfred, ever the silent one, was standing at the entrance to the garage with his hands placed behind his back.

Dick chuckled. “Yeah, it did actually. I got better results than I thought.”

“If I may ask, results from what Master Dick?”

“Uh, a favor Bruce asked for.” Dick didn't want to go into detail about him going out to find Naruto, but he had a feeling Alfred already knew what he had been up to.

Alfred gave his signature unamused look before shifting the front of his person to face the inside of the manor. “Very well then. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Master Tim has already made plans for the evening so I believe it will be you and Master Bruce at the table today.” With that the man proceeded back inside the manor leaving Dick to stare at an empty doorway.

“...Man,” Dick groaned. Dinner was going to be so awkward. Maybe he should have opted out of staying for the rest of the week and just head back to Bludhaven.

* * *

Bruce stared up at the large screen above him with a look of irritation planted on his face. His fingers flew across the keys typing as fast as one could in a matter of minutes. News clipping after news clipping, police reports after police report, the Dark Knight could not find hide or hair of the info he needed on the mysterious ninja that infiltrated Gotham. The only clue he had to go on was a tattered headband with a strange leaf insignia etched on it. He'd have known who or what group this came from if it was in his database. New players were a possibility but they had to have been around for 4 to 5 months and that was the longest Bruce has ever gone without gathering concrete evidence.

  
  


“Master Bruce, Master Dick is here.”

  
  


“Thanks Alfred.” With his eldest being here maybe Dick can give more insight into what happened last at the Lounge.

  
  


“Hey B,” Dick greeted.

  
  


Without looking back Bruce spoke. “What'd you learn today?”

  
  


Dick blinked before a low groan escaped his lips. “No hello for me, just straight to the point huh?”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“Ugh, fine! I didn't really get much out of her. Lucky for me though, she wasn't as hostile to me as she was you.”

  
  


Bruce rolled his eyes turning his chair around. “She wasn't too keen on telling you about what happened last night?”

  
  


Dick shook his head. “Nope, she was closed off. You gotta hand it to her though, she's got the whole scowl thing down to a 't'. You would think she was just a pretty face if she didn't scowl every time she saw us.” Definitely had that Gotham fire in her.

  
  


“Last night there was report of gun shots and lightening being set off inside of the Lounge. A good dozen of Cobblepot's men were found dead. No one is aware of who or what had a had in this, but we may have a lead to what really happened.”

  
  


“Our lead being Naruto right?” Bruce nodded turning his chair back around. Dick walked up to the computer staring up at the screen with squinted eyes. “You think she had something to do with last nights chaos?”

  
  


“No, but she may know who.” He knew Naruto wouldn't be too happy to see him again, so maybe going as Batman would clear the airways for him.

  
  


“I'll patrol as usual tonight but make a quick detour.”

  
  


Dick's eyes widened. “Wait, a detour? Please tell me you're not going as Batman to talk to her?”

  
  


“Do you think she would speak to me otherwise as Bruce Wayne? I can get answers faster this way.”

  
  


Alfred coughed into a closed fist grabbing their attention. “Do be mindful sirs about what you say to Miss Uzumaki. I would not like a repeat of last time.”

  
  


Both Bruce and Dick winced. They remembered every detail of what happened the first time they spoke with her. It wasn't long after Jason's death they they finally found the right time to speak with Naruto. Sad to say she had been unaware that Jason had been killed, so when they had first approached the subject she had been hysterical. She cursed at them throwing anything she could get her hands on at them telling them to leave. The owner of the diner she frequents a lot had shooed them away when he saw the state she was in.

  
  


They never wanted to make that mistake again.

  
  


“Bruce will definitely not be making that mistake again, right?” Dick gave the man a pointed glare.

  
  


“...I'll try not to.” Bruce was still novice at showing proper emotion, he'd been suffering with this particular subject for years, but he thought he was getting better. He wanted to avoid Alfred's reproach though.

  
  


Alfred gave a nod of approval. “Very good. I will be expecting the both of you to come upstairs for supper before you leave today. Not a moment later.”

  
  


“Yes Alfred.” Dick sighed watching as the elder man walked away. “Talk about scary. So B, how are you going to go about this?”

  
  


Bruce frowned. “The same as always, but with a much more careful approach.”

  
  


It wasn't his usual style of doing things but if he wanted answers he'd have to bite the bullet. Being that this was someone Jason had been very close to he knew he had better be mindful of how he spoke with her.

  
  


It's something Jason probably would have wanted after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This was surprisingly less angsty...well somewhat. Is Jason gonna spill the beans to Bobbi about his relationship with Naruto? What is Bruce gonna say when he confronts Naruto as Batman? Oh man I don't even know yet. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Oh, before I forget! I've actually been thinking about who would voice the Batfam in japanese. It's been a cute little thing I've been thinking about. Bruce would be voiced by whoever voiced him in that Batman ninja movie. Dick would be voiced by either Tatsuhisa Suzuki or Tomoya Nakamura. Jason would be voiced by Yuki Ono (that man has a really nice voice *drools*). Tim would be voiced by either Ishikawa Kaito or Nobuhiko Okamoto(the way his voice sounds in Maid sama tho >_<). Damian was very difficult to figure out and for the life of me I still can't find a proper one. The only that comes to mind is Maaya Sakamoto who played Ciel in Black Butler. I know there are other female VA's or male that can do better. Comment one that you know that would suit these boys more. I'm open for ideas. The others in the Batfam are still iffy for me in regards to VA's, I'm still thinking about theirs so forgive me for leaving them out. 
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be out some time in the next two months, if school and work are forgiving. Oh, and the Red Hood reveal will most likely be in the 9th or 10th chapter, maybe the 8th, it all depends on what happens. The Under the Red Hood Movie will start in the next chapter...maybe. I don't have of this written out so I go by what I know and my imagination.


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason stared up at the ceiling of his safe house, lying awake in his bed with his arm laid above his head. He sighed. Bits and pieces of his past were peaking out behind the mental curtain he put over them. He didn't want to think about any of that. 
> 
> “The only thing I could never completely push away was you.” Jason hated how sappy that sounded and it irritated him to no end that he could sound so...wistful. But who could blame him. He'd been on so many personal missions these past few days, all to prepare for his up and coming attack on Black Masks little party. He had a right to be a little melancholy once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all! I know it's been a while since I last posted anything for this story, but you gotta believe me when I say I haven't forgotten. I was working on other things, like school and my other stories. So, fret now my dear followers I'm here to bless your eyes with a new chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy to your hearts content!

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Batman. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**N**

* * *

_Spirits Publishing Firm. _That's where Naruto found herself at today looking very nervous. She's dressed herself in what she deemed was good enough for an interview, being a pair of gray dress pants, a light orange shirt – she liked orange, sue her- , a pair of black flats. She didn't know what else to do with her hair so she just tied it up in a loose bun. This was as professional as she could get.

The hustle and bustle of Gothamites that passed by her without a glance made her even more anxious as she took her first steps towards the entrance. When she asked Dick about looking into Publishing firms this is not what she expected. Bruce being the rich fool that he was must have gotten word from Dick about what she told him, then proceeded to call up this place. Naruto hated hand outs. Made her feel like she couldn't stand on her own two feet, but this was a request. Not charity.

Her interest in writing had only ever come up before she started working at the Iceberg Lounge. The idea had never really seemed real to her, until now that is.

“And now I'm standing in front of Gotham's top publishing firm...I must be stupid.” This place was comparable to the Daily Planet in Metropolis and here it was standing just a few blocks away from Wayne Tower. What were these people thinking?

Not thinking to waste another second standing around in the street Naruto pushed her way to the front door. As she made her way inside she noticed the long line of people waiting to be called. God, this place was packed. Guess it was a miracle she didn't wear the heels Hinata had gotten her. It'd be killer on her feet if she had to stand in line for a long time.

“_Dear patrons, we apologize for the long wait. If you have received help from the desk please make your way to the hall on your right. We will have someone assist you all shortly._”

Naruto tilted her head. “That's odd.” Never in her life had she seen a publishing firm work like this before. The only one she could really compare this place too is the one Jiraiya used to bring her to. He'd been an aspiring author long before he even met her so he was quite popular....but shortly after meeting him and traveling with him for a few months she'd caught wind of what he was actually writing. Naruto shivered at the memory.

Make out Paradise...ugh, what was that man thinking when he thought of the title. The premise for his long winded series of... smut didn't really appeal to her, but the audience he was gaining from it were all definitely closet perverts. Jiraiya was practically rolling in dough from the profit he was making off of his work.

“I can't imagine the feedback he was getting from it either,” Naruto muttered to herself. Though his main series received plenty of...interesting reviews, the first few books he had ever made had been better in her opinion. Tales of the Gutsy Ninja had to be her favorite one that he wrote. Jiraiya said it didn't receive as much praise but he was proud of it none the less. In a way Naruto could relate to the main character that shared her name, but only when she reached the middle did she lose touch with him. _Naruto _was different from her yet echoed her all the same.

Sometimes she wishes that Jiraiya were still around, then maybe she could ask him what inspired the book. Who did he write this for?

“I really do miss him.” If he could see her now, standing in this type of establishment he'd laugh at her, then probably pat her head saying he was proud she made it this far on her own.

“Are you Miss Uzumaki,” a feminine voice asked. Naruto blinked in surprised staring up at the person who called her name. They were female of course, short in stature but taller than her, wearing typical business wear - an all black pants suit, a white button up blouse, and a pair of black pumps- wearing black wide frame glasses with her dark brown hair laid to rest on her shoulders.

“Uh yes that's me.”

The woman smiled holding her hand out. “Hi Miss Uzumaki, my name is Miria Luck, head editor.”

Head Editor?! “Oh, it's nice to meet you!” Naruto took the woman's hand and shook it. “I wasn't really expecting anyone to come and speak with me.”

Miria chuckled taking her hand back.. “I wasn't expecting this either but we've had a few special cases here, and today you're one of the lucky ones.”

Naruto smiled but it was strained. So, she was a special case? That sent warning bells off in her head. What if Bruce really did speak with these people ahead of time? She'd get the job immediately without even getting chance to go through with a proper interview.

As if she knew what Naruto was thinking Miria smiled giving the younger woman a pat on her shoulder. “Don't worry. We've already spoken with Mr. Wayne about freebies. Though we respect his standing we don't take interviews lightly.”

Letting a breath out she didn't know she was holding Naruto sighed in relief. “Thank God.” She didn't need that man messing with her anymore than he already has.

“If you'll follow me this way, we'll start your interview and see where it goes from there.”

“Thank you.” Naruto could feel a sort of happy atmosphere swirling around this woman as she followed after her. If she played her cards right then maybe she'll get to be an author, but for now crossing her fingers and hoping for a chance was her best bet.

* * *

Throughout the course of the interview Naruto was questioned on what she enjoyed, her friends, and even her old job which Miria did not judge her for at all. The older woman wrote out a few notes of what was spoken between the two of them. Nothing too detailed but simple things.

“Okay, you got a lot of good things going for you here,” Miria noted tapping her pen against the notepad she was writing in. “I have a few things left to ask you if that's alright.”

Naruto nodded. “Okay.”

“Hmm, so, you told me that you enjoy dancing but you were adamant on doing this at your previous job. I can see why but I would love to hear your input.”

“Um, well.” How was she supposed to go about answering this? “I do enjoy dancing, yes...but I hated it for the most part when I worked at the Lounge like you said. Doing things like that in front of people that leered at you every night was taxing on me. It made me uncomfortable....”

Miria stopped her writing to look up at Naruto in concern. “You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to.”

Naruto shook her head. “No it's fine. I needed to talk about this eventually. I-I hated that job but I think leaving there...and coming here has given me a new opportunity to finally do what I really want.”

“Well I'm glad you decided to have a change of heart. Now, regarding your future publications, I believe it's best we start off with something simple for you. Now a lot of up and coming authors have pushed to have their stories published and have not once slowed down. You want to know why?”

Naruto blinked. “Uh, why?”

Miria smirked tapping her pen against the edge of the table. “They have something they consider writing that holds a special place in their hearts. I know this sounds strange but it's worked even for me.”

“I see...so, I can use something I hold dear as inspiration?” Miria nodded her head leaking so much exuberance. “Okay, I guess I can work with that.” Naruto had a large sum of things she could write about and knowing that her past was filled with...interesting events, an idea wasn't too far from her mind.

“We don't have to have you start anything so soon, but having at least a small portion of a manuscript would be nice.”

“Alright.” She could do that.

Miria smiled at Naruto. “I guess that's that then. I'm 100% sure you'll be a great asset to this place. And I wouldn't worry about trying to rush anything. Take your time and make sure to keep in contact with me with you've come up with something.”

Naruto smiled back at her. “I will, thank you.”

* * *

After leaving the meeting room and making her way back outside, Naruto could finally breath a sigh of relief. She had been so nervous in there and she really didn't expect for an interview with a publishing firm to go like that. Miria was such a nice lady and she seemed to really like her too. Maybe. This whole author thing would work out, that is if she can get her story straight. It's been on her mind for a while now, but continuing from where Jiraiya left off sounded like a good start.

“Ah, looks like I was here for a long time.” The sky was pitch black and it looked like the crowded streets from earlier were somehow quieter, with just a few people out. Naruto knew in this city, when night came it was wise to get back home as quickly as possible. She knew that yet she was aware that with criminals hanging around this time of night, the Bat was out as well as his query. And it wasn't like she was weak or anything. Having once been a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village – one of the many forbidden spots that no normal person would dare invade – she was adverse in combat and self defense. Naruto knew she was quite adept at holding off larger people, hanging around her friends was proof enough of that.

The sound of a glass bottle hitting the ground and shattering broke Naruto out of her thoughts. She clenched her fists by her side quickening her steps down the stairs. There really wouldn't be a chance to fight since she was by no means putting herself in any type of dangerous situation at the moment. Giving herself away as a super powered individual in this city was like painting a target on her back. Another part of her, a different version of her from the past would have paid no mind to the warnings given and went about finding criminals and teaching them a lesson...but things change.

Naruto shook her head. “No need to think about that. I need to get home quickly.” She quickened her pace as she walked by a dark alley way. The leering gazes she felt as she walked by were searing into her back. She knew who ever had been hanging around in there had seen her. A curse slipped past her lips when she heard several pairs of footsteps follow behind her.

“Darn it.” She had been so close...well as close as she could get that is. Her freak'n apartment was about two blocks away!

“Where do ya think yer goin doll?” One of her stalkers spoke. The tone in his voice, the way it oozed...lust made Naruto cringe in disgust. She could hear the others with him throw other lines at her, some more inappropriate than the others.

_Why me, _she thought. Not for a second did she even think about stopping to look behind her. She just needed to lose them, then maybe she could try her luck and take the rooftops home. Without being seen that is.

“Come on sweet heart we don't bite, much.” Ugh, maybe she should just turn around and beat them all to a pulp. It'd save the trouble of another poor innocent girl in falling prey to these idiots. Naruto knew that if Sakura was present she would have already done it.

“I can give you a good time doll. Just let us see that pretty face of yours.” Naruto growled. That's it! She's had enough.

Before she even got the chance to turn around and drop her stalkers on their behinds, she heard loud gasps of pain and thuds, most likely bodies hitting the pavement. Naruto stopped in her tracks turning around slowly to look behind her. The group of men that had been stalking behind her were laid out on the ground, knocked out.

Naruto blinked in confusion. “What?”

“You should be more careful this time of night.” Naruto felt her shoulders tense at the voice. She knew that voice, heck, who didn't.

“I usually am, Batman.” The guy usually came to this part of town every few days, but it wasn't often that he would hang around long enough after saving someone, like he is now. Naruto could feel her instincts telling her to look up but that would initially give her away. And having the Bat on your trail was never a good thing.

The sound of his cape fluttering about could be heard from upward, indicating that he was perched somewhere above her head. Staring down at her.

Creepy.

“I appreciate you saving me but I need to get home.”

“Not so fast. I have some questions for you.” Oh dear God why. What was it exactly that he needed from her?

Naruto stayed rooted in place biting her bottom lip. Was he gonna question her about the other day, at the Lounge? She'd been nowhere else but there, and she had been present for that whole attack...

“...What was it you needed to ask me?”

“Friday, at 11:45 p.m there was an incident at the Iceberg Lounge. Three people were seen wreaking havoc, killing all the guards present. You were aware of this yes?”

Naruto gulped feeling a bead of sweat roll down her cheek. “Yes, I was one of the dancers there so I was aware.”

There was a minute pause – though it felt longer – before Batman spoke again. His low baritone voice mixed in with that gruffness made it harder for Naruto to keep calm. “Witnesses say you spoke with the three assailants, you even knew one personally.”

Naruto growled. Was he trying to accuse her of something? “Where are you going with this?”

“With your close relations to one of them I believe you have a lead in who the other two are.”

...What? She wanted him to rat Bobbi and Sasuke out, even the Helmet guy... Her conscience would be telling her to do the right thing right now, but another part of her...a part of her she wanted to ignore was telling her otherwise. After everything those two idiots have put her through, all the lies and constant pushing she had endured, she was still willing to go to bat for them.

_I hate you both, but..._, Naruto thought, peering up at the night sky with a slight wistful smile spread across her lips.

* * *

**J**

* * *

_ **A year and some months after becoming Robin...** _

“_Jason,” Bruce called out, a stern yet grim look passed over his face. _

_Jason huffed knowing he was in for it now. He'd been pretty happy that he'd gotten a place to sleep at night, but what did that mean for his friend? He found himself sneaking out to Crime Alley a few times just to make sure Naruto was okay. He was worried about her yet Bruce was trying to keep him here. _

“_I know, ya don't have to tell me.” _

_Bruce raised a brow in bemusement. “Apparently I do...look, I know you want to see her, but I can't in good conscience let you do that.” _

“_Why? What's so wrong with seeing her? I just want to check and see if she's okay, heck make sure she's alive.” Jason couldn't bare the thought in coming to find his friend dead. Every moment he thought of her he..._

“_I know it's hard but I think it's safer for her more than it is for you. This isn't me deliberatly keeping you away from your friend, it's protecting her.” _

“_Protecting her?” _

_Bruce sighed. “I know you understand where I'm coming from Jason. You'll be protecting her this way.” _

_Jason grit his teeth, clenching his fists by his sides. Protecting her? Bruce wanted him to protect her by not seeing her? He hated to admit it was a smart method, but what good will that do if he can't at least see her once. _

_With no words left to say he walked off, not even bothering to look at Bruce. If he did he might start yelling at him. And that was the last thing anyone needed right now._

…

Jason stared up at the ceiling of his safe house, lying awake in his bed with his arm laid above his head. He sighed. Bits and pieces of his past were peaking out behind the mental curtain he put over them. He didn't want to think about any of that.

“The only thing I could never completely push away was you.” Jason hated how sappy that sounded and it irritated him to no end that he could sound so...wistful. But who could blame him. He'd been on so many personal missions these past few days, all to prepare for his up and coming attack on Black Masks little party. He had a right to be a little melancholy once in a while.

He's gone through so many cartels, taking them over one by one to the point that he had men and women willing to work alongside him. Speaking of. Bobbi and Sasuke had been willing to help him with his work, with the condition that he help them with theirs.

“God, this is my life now.” So much to do, so many people to take out....a clown to kill. It was a lot. Not to mention he hadn't checked up on the other thing he had been looking into.

Ever since Bobbi insisted in getting him to spill his guts on how he knew Naruto, he'd gone back to one of his old habits. The morning after his conversation with that woman, he secretly looked into how Naruto was doing. What little info he was able to pull up he was still pleased that he was even able to find anything. That morning he scrolled through a long page filled with nothing but reviews for the Iceberg Lounge, and most if not more were either about Bobbi or Naruto.

Jason had to get over his shock after reading some of the more...explicit reviews on both women. He had to scroll past a few since they were deemed wrong in his eyes. Seeing someone talk about your old friend in an inappropriate manner. Made him...angry, to see someone viewing her like that.

“Calm down Jay, it's only a review....just a review.” Jason knew truthfully that these weren't just any run of the mill reviews, they were how the patrons really saw Naruto. Thinking about it made his blood boil.

“Haaah, why am I so hung up on this?” Why? He had a goal and he was pushing to see it through till the end, but....the end of what? Jason sifted through his thoughts, weighing his options and Christ were there a lot of options.

...Black Mask and Joker were first, and with the info he was fit to gain from his sources, he'd be taking two birds out with one stone. Then came the Bat and possibly his replacement.

Naruto...he didn't even know if she was next. He wasn't even sure if he should see her again. He was different now, way different. He saw the way she reacted to him the other night. If it were anyone else he wouldn't have cared....her though.

“God I sound like such a fool!”

“I would agree with you but then again...” Jason didn't even have to turn around to know who broke into his safe house.

“What the heck are you doing here, Bobbi?”

Bobbi chuckled, walking up behind him with her hands placed on her hips. “Oh hun, you know why I'm here. We had a deal. You tell me what I want to know and I'll help you. I'm making good on my end of the deal.”

“...Uh huh, and how the actual freak did you manage to break in?”

“I just walked through the front door.”

Is she freak'n serious? Jason wanted to scream but if he did that would mean she got to him, and he didn't want that. “Fine,” he muttered turning back to his computer. “What do you have?”

Bobbi walked over to his desk taking off her top hat to set on it. “I ran across a few leads on Black Mask. No surprise the man is pushing for higher drugs and weapons deals on the streets. Cops won't do a thing of course.”

Jason cursed under his breath. “That's all he's got?”

Bobbi shook her head. “Darlin' that man has a large assortment of interesting things under his belt in this city, but I heard there's an even more interesting shipment being delivered later tonight at the docks. It's somethin' that goes by the name of 'Amazo'.”

“Amazo? It's some kinda robot?”

“Android actually and it can mimic meta human abilities too.” Jason frowned at the last bit.

It can copy a meta's abilities? Lucky for him that he wasn't a meta, but for Bobbi and Sasuke though...

“I can tell you're worried about Amazo copying my abilites, and it is quite a concern.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I'm not worried nor concerned, but it would suck if that thing did managed to gain your powers. Speaking of that, what is it that you can do?”

Bobbi smirked placing her hat back on her head and taking a large step back. “I'm glad you asked! I'm a light and dark Magi.”

“So, you're like Zatanna?”

“Something like her but better. I have no need to speak backwards to cast a spell.”

Jason hummed. “Good to know.” Not really, but he wanted to know what he was up against if she suddenly turned on him. Bobbi is a mysterious woman, yet also dangerous and that combo was bad for him if things turned sour.

His brief thoughts were cut off by the sound of another person breaking into his safe house. Jason didn't even bother turning to see who it was.

“What is with people breaking into my safe house today,” he muttered.

“Sasuke, what a pleasant surprise.” Bobbi smiled at his other...guest.

Sasuke had a bemused look on his face as he approached them. “Yeah...what are you doing here?”

Jason's eye twitched. “I should be asking you that you moron. What is it exactly that brought you here?”

“A lead,” Sasuke answered taking out a tiny pin drive from his pocket, placing it down on the desk in front of Jason. “Everything you need to know about Black Mask as well anything else related to him.”

Jason stared down at the pin drive, a smirk slowly forming across his lips. He picked it up and immediately inserted it into his computer. “Perfect, with this I have everything I need.”

Bobbi smiled. “Great, then that means we can get started as soon as possible. Wouldn't want to waste anymore time.”

Sasuke nodded. “Agreed.”

“...” Jason still wasn't too keen in working with these two, there was still so much he didn't know about them, much less wanted to know. They'd – moreso Bobbi than Sasuke – have butted into his business since he first met them. But, now he could see himself working with these two for a while, if not until he's accomplished what he needed to.

“I got a couple of my guys delivering something big tonight, but knowing the old man he'll be there to try and stop it.”

“You want us to step in?” Jason shook his head.

“I can handle this one myself. No need of either of you interfering any further.”

Bobbi shrugged. “Alright darlin', if that's what you want we'll comply, but just know that the both of us are a call away if you need any assistance.”

Jason rolled his eyes but he nodded. He wasn't much for getting buddy buddy with associates, but Bobbi and Sasuke were okay in his book. The sound of his alarm going off took his attention away from his thoughts to the security feed on his screen. Looks like the old man was on the move....ugh, and so was the Golden boy.

“I'll be heading out. You can leave whenever I guess.” Jason stood from his chair with his helmet in the crook of his arm. He walked past the two giving both a nod. With his back to them as he headed towards the exit he failed to the notice the look they exchanged with one another.

* * *

“Dang it!” Jason muttered a slew of curses as he grappled from roof to roof. Presently, he was running from the old man and golden boy. Only just moments ago was he able to silence the fools he had hired to usurp the Amazo android from under Black Masks nose. He knew Bats would be after his hide when he found out what was really going on, but he wanted to savor the moment just a little longer. He wasn't ready to be caught though. Oh no, he wanted the old man to realize that he had the advantage right now.

“Stop,” he heard Bats growl out just a few roofs behind him. He could hear the sound of a metal wire for a grapnel being thrown. So, the old man intended to catch him huh? Jason smirked, taking out his army knife, twirling his body around in mid air to cut through the offending wire before he got caught. The look of shock on the old mans face made Jason's night even better.

With perfect evasion Jason slipped into a darkened alley making sure to quiet his descent towards the ground. He hid behind one of the many decaying walls keeping his ears trained on anything that sounded like a cape. Minutes passed by and he still heard nothing so that was a win for him. Jason sighed releasing whatever breath he was holding. He winced a little when he felt his right side pulsate in pain. Crap, the old man had actually managed to knick him earlier during their chase, but his injury was the least of his worries right now. Out of all the alleyways he managed to escape to it had to be the one most familiar to him.

A glimmer of two preteens in ragged baggy clothes sitting side by side atop a metal crate, staring up at the smog covered sky, without a care in the world other than their own survival. Jason winced but not from the pain in his side.

“Darn it. Darn it darn it darn it.” Jason clamped his hand over his gun, squeezing as hard as he could for a sense of security. He was tempted to shoot that blasted rusty metal crate and leave, but...

A wave of nausea and rage came over him making him grit his teeth. Jason hadn't one of these attacks in a while, not since coming back to Gotham. He knew the cause...he knew what it was but he wouldn't speak on it.

Jason felt a presence approaching from behind him. He swung his arm out to hit the intruder but his body halted when he saw who it was behind him.

Naruto. Her blue eyes were trained on him in panic and something else he couldn't quite decipher. She looked to be shaking but not out of fear. Maybe seeing his presence her reminded her of the other night...God, thinking back on her reaction to him made him feel even worse.

“What do you want?” Yeah, ask here why she's here of all places, freak'n moron.

“...I always walk by this alley before heading home,” was her answer not once looking away from him. “Why are **you **here? And are you injured?!”

_Great, _Jason thought in despair. Just what he needed right now. Naruto had completely forgotten how to act around him to fuss over his injury, and she was never the fussy type. She was the one to get into as many fights as he did when they were kids, so what changed....oh.

He was what changed.

“You gotta get that looked at!” Naruto's hands roved over his wound, lightly touching over the reddened area of his shirt. A shiver went up his spine from the softness in her touch. What the heck was going on with him?

Jason lightly brushed her hand away making sure to put some distance between them. “I'll be fine. Shouldn't you be heading home? It's late.” He saw a look of confusion flash across her face before it was replaced with a look of irritation.

“I was doing just that until I saw you Mr. Helmet.”

“It's Red Hood.” Naruto huffed giving a shaking of her head.

“Whatever your name is, you should be leaving too. You're not exactly Batman's favorite person right now.” Jason already knew that. His injury was proof enough.

“I don't need you to tell me that blondie.”

“Wha! Blondie?!” Naruto bristled from his statement fuming from her ears. Jason wanted to chuckle at how ironic the nickname was since he was the one to call her that.

“Hurry on home,” Jason said to her pushing as much sternness into his voice as he could muster right now. He knew should could take care of herself, but he would be livid if he ever witnessed her getting hurt. Jason took his grapnel out and shot it towards the closest building. As he was leaving he could hear Naruto yelling up at him.

“You don't have to tell me twice!” Jason smirked feeling his body grow light with each building he swung to.

* * *

Hidden behind a dumpster, a man dressed in an all black suit wearing a pair of black shades peered out into the open watching as the Red Hood left. His eyes strayed away from him to the young woman left standing at the entrance of the alleyway. A smirk spread across his lips. He took out a small com device from his pocket placing it into his ear.

“Yeah, boss. I think I found something you might like.”

“_And what prey-tell would that be?_” The voice on the other line was gruff and deep. They sounded very annoyed too.

“I think I might've found something we can use as leverage against Red Hood.”

“_...Really? And what is it that ya found exactly_?”

“A pretty young girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I did not expect for this chapter to go in this direction. I was really aiming to add more from the movie near the end but I wanted Naruto to come in and see Jason again, if only for a little bit. The suspicious character at the end is important, but he's not a major player in my little game. Just some incentive to keep you guys at the edge of your seats. I'll probably be out with the next chapter sometime next month, if nothing else maybe near the end of April. I still have school guys.


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, I don't blame you for not wanting to come back after so long, but would it kill you to listen to reason for once. I'm trying to warn you." 
> 
> Naruto rolled her eyes. "Oh well, you've been doing a bang up job of that." 
> 
> Sasuke scowled at her. "I don't need your sarcasm dobe." Naruto clicked her teeth at him turning her gaze to the floor. "What good has this city ever done for you other than take away what you hold dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile. I know it's completely out of nowhere but I wanted to hurry and get this chapter out of the way so I can start on a new story, and update another. It's been hectic these past few weeks, with work and school. I've been getting enough sleep, but I still feel so tired. This pandemic has really taken a lot out of me, but that's what writing is for. I also had to omit some stuff from the chapter, so the original is still in my docs. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Batman. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**E**

* * *

There were many things going through Bruce's mind presently. The run in with Red Hood and the interrogation he had with Naruto a few days prior. He went over both events piece by piece. Somehow he knew there was a connection between both and he was so close to figuring out why it was bothering him so much. He knew Naruto had nothing to do with the Lounge incident but she was connected, and Red Hood appearing seemingly out of nowhere, killing off a large portion of mob bosses, not to mention taking over their groups too. All of it needed to make sense.

There was another problem he had not addressed. During his last bout with Red Hood he had managed to snag some of his blood from an injury he had given him. The only way he's know who he was dealing with would come come from his identity.

"With this I'll know exactly who I'm dealing with."

He'd know...but after witnessing first hand the trouble this new threat caused, would he want to? Red Hood was an unknown anomaly, another threat for him to chase, and no matter who it was Batman **will **take him down.

**Beep! **The Bat-computer gave a high pitched squeal signaling that the blood analysis was finished. Bruce's hand glided across the screen for a further look into what it was exactly that the computer had found. What he saw on the screen, the info scrolling at him word for word, made him stand from his seat in shock.

"Unbelievable," Bruce whispered his eyes wide in shock and unspoken horror

Staring back at him with a wide joyous grin on his young face, was none other than Jason Todd. The DNA scan and the blood he had gotten were a perfect match.

The sound of a metal tray and glass hitting the floor broke Bruce out of his shock. He glanced behind him to see Alfred staring up at the screen in shock.

"My word, is that?"

"...Yes, it is." There was no doubt about it.

Jason was alive.

"I fear this may not bode well for Miss Uzumaki."

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. "Of course it won't. She was adamant enough about us staying away, but now she'll be livid when she discovers he's back." He can remember the look in Naruto's cerulean eyes when he broke the news of Jason's death to her...she was not okay after that. None of them were. The very thought of Jason dying, the heavy feeling it brought on him after finding his body all burned, broken and bruised.

If the grief was heavy on him he knew it was overwhelming for her. The times he ever saw or heard Jason go on about her proved that he held more than familial feelings for that girl.

"What is it that you wish to do Master Bruce?"

"...I have to stop him, before he does something he'll regret." Jason has already killed, he has blood on his hands, but that doesn't mean he won't go out of his way to do something he'll never be able to come back from.

Like hurting the one he truly cares for.

* * *

**N**

* * *

It was back again.

That feeling of uncertainty nibbling at the back of her brain. The feeling hadn't bothered her so much lately, not since before working for the Iceberg Lounge. What was so different now that it came back? Maybe having run ins with people that only caused her problems was why? Or maybe...

"That Red Hood guy?" He was present during the Lounge incident and when she stopped by her and Jason's old alleyway hangout. That was two interactions that were completely unexpected with this so called 'interloper' that killed his way into controlling a chunk of Gotham's underground.

"Or maybe it was Batman?" The Bat had swooped in to 'save' her from a couple of weirdoes the other night, while still somehow finding a way to sneak in an interrogation with her. He questioned her about everything that happened at the Lounge and whether she knew the three that took down Penguins men. Naruto couldn't help omitting half of the truth to him. What Bobbi and Sasuke hid from her, it was wrong, but somewhere in her heart she knew ratting them out would spell trouble for everyone else they associated with.

Sakura ran a clinic for a few of the ninja that ran into trouble in Gotham. Ino owned a flower show while dealing poison and or medicinal items for customers. Hinata was the daughter of an ambassador, so she was in and out of the states.. TenTen ran a weapons shop for the underground, providing fire arms and other lethal weapons. Sai was an info broker, he gathered Intel on anyone and anything he could get his hands on for money. The rest of the gang were either hold up back in Konoha or finding work in places where the capes wouldn't detect them.

Giving away what she knew would be the end of the long standing relationship the hidden villages had with their working partners.

Naruto liked Batman, don't get her wrong, but having him sniff around shinobi business would be bad. Very bad. The only group of ninja she knew he ever had a run in with – from what Sasuke told her long ago – were the League of Assassins. Lady Tsunade had made it very clear that they were not to associate with them. Just from their reputation alone they gave shinobi a bad name.

_The hidden villages have killed too, so how are we any different_. Naruto had gone over this several times in her head, back when she did go on missions with her friends. The many times they had run ins with targets, and initially having to take out their targets left a bad taste in her mouth. But, their mindset was different from the League's. Way different.

Naruto shook her head. "Why am I even thinking about this?" All of that was in the past. What she really needed to worry about now was the deadline Miria had given her. She had a week left and she still wasn't fully done with her manuscript. The major points in her story were already written out she just needed to find the right ending to meet her personally criteria.

The sound of her pen tapping against her notebook resonated through her mind, echoing every few seconds. She closed her eyes taking in the peace she'd been given, if only for a little while. Presently, she was in her small apartment taking the time to relax before she had to go out for the day. Hinata had asked her earlier if she wanted to go out to eat, and of course Naruto being Naruto obliged. She'd been missing her friend terribly since moving out here permanently. Four years of wallowing in self pity and pain didn't help her at all, she needed solice in whatever she coudl find it in. She thought going on missions again would help...it only took a dark turn in the end.

"Don't think about it," Naruto whispered, gripping the pen in her hand. Jason's death was one thing but the pain of...what she did a year ago will not go away so easily. She took a deep breath ignoring the heavy feeling flooding her head. "Focus, focus, focus." She needed to focus. Keep her mind off of everything else but her work.

**Knock! Knock! Knock! **

"Sonnuva!" Naruto stood up from her seat, walking with extra irritation in her steps. She stopped in front of the door to look through the peep hole. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who it was that knocked. "Freak'n Uchiha." Reluctantly, she unlatched her locks and opened her door.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke scowled. "Hello to you to."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, now what is it that you want? I don't have much time to waste with you today."

"...I came by to ask how you were."

"Eh?" Did she hear him right? "Why would you come by to ask me that?....Wait, Sakura-chan put you up to this didn't she?" From his silence she can take that as a yes. "Figures. Leave it to her to push you to do something you don't want to do."

"Shut it dobe. That isn't the only reason why I'm here." Of course Sasuke would have another motive for showing up at her place.

"Alright then, talk."

Sasuke's eye twitched but he sighed. "Bobbi and I have been doing more research on those mob bosses. More and more of them have been taken out by our...new partner. He's been enlisting our help to take out Black Mask."

Naruto growled. "What the heck does any of that have to do with me?"

"A lot actually. You were present the night we ransacked Penguins Lounge. Anyone who actually has a decent memory will remember seeing you there."

"...So what, are you trying to blackmail me? That's a new low even for you Sasuke."

Sasuke huffed moving his hands to his pockets. "This involves more than just blackmail dobe. Itachi has been keeping tabs on the coming and goings of everyone involved with heavy hitters, that includes mob bosses."

"And?"

"And, what he found deals with more than just weapons and drugs. We've heard through the grapevine that some of them are after something."

Naruto tilted her head at him in confusion. "And that something is?"

"Jinchuuriki."

"...What?" Naruto couldn't have possibly heard him wrong. He couldn't have said 'jinchuuriki" could he? "...Why would mob bosses want jinchuuriki, there'd be no use in going after us...them."

Sasuke sighed moving to lean against the door. "It's not them specifically that want the jinchuuriki, it's who we found out was working with them." He paused for a few seconds before he spoke. His voice grave with annoyance.

"They call themselves the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?" The word itself tasted terrible in her mouth. Something deep in the recesses of her mind told her that the very name should make her wary....The Pervy Sage mentioned in small detail when he was alive of a group by that name, and when she venturing the streets of Gotham she heard a few of the older folk mention them too.

Sasuke nodded. "Itachi's been doing recon on them for the past few months. He wanted to take it a step further and do undercover work, but no way in the world was I letting him do that." An irritated glare formed on his face. His own words must have upset him.

"...So, this really does involve me?"

"It does, but that doesn't change what I told you. Bobbi and I are still going after drug and arms dealers. There's also the occasional human trafficking ring that we shut down...Bobbi gets really violent and angry when we run into guys like them."

Naruto wouldn't blame her for getting mad. For as long as she knew Bobbi, Naruto knew that the woman had a soft spot for kids. Anyone with a heart would too if they knew the truth about what happens to kids in Gotham.

"What is it exactly that you want me to do then? If they're after me and every other Jinchuuriki out there, then wouldn't it be too dangerous to venture out?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course it would, but that doesn't mean it's any safer here either. You've been in Gotham for how many years and you still think this place is safe?"

"I know it's not safe here but I feel like I'm better off here than I was in Konoha." The amount of scorn she received there, the heavy glares she got day in and day out. It had been suffocating. Honestly, she was glad Jiraiya took her out of that place when he did, or else she would have never met Jason.

"Look, I don't blame you for not wanting to come back after so long, but would it kill you to listen to reason for once. I'm trying to warn you."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Oh well, you've been doing a bang up job of that."

Sasuke scowled at her. "I don't need your sarcasm dobe." Naruto clicked her teeth at him turning her gaze to the floor. "What good has this city ever done for you other than take away what you hold dear."

"..."

"Oh you have nothing to say now?"

"Shut up."

"You had nowhere else to go to after the Toad Sage died. You spent your days out on the streets begging for food, looking for somewhere to stay."

Naruto could feel her anger rise with each word that left Sasuke's mouth. "I said shut up teme."

Sasuke ignored her and kept going. "What was it you told me after we saw each other again for the first time? That you felt alone and abandoned by those close to you. You had no one to turn to. Isn't that what you said to me?"

"S**hut up **teme!" The sound of plaster being ripped through echoed through the dimly lit hallway. Naruto's arm was outstretched, her hand balled into a fist next to Sasuke's head. She had punched a hole into the wall behind him leaving a large fist shaped dent in it.

Sasuke did not looked shocked at her sudden outburst. In fact he was more surprised she didn't get angry sooner. Without batting an eye he looked into Naruto's eyes, her very red eyes.

"You need to calm down. There are still plenty of people that live here besides you."

"Calm down....you want me to freak'n calm down? You're the reason I snapped in the first place and you want me to calm down?"

Sasuke blinked. "Yes. Look, I'm sorry I set you off but everything I said you needed to hear. I wasn't going to sugar coat anything with you. I've tried convincing you time and time again to-"

"Shut up! Please....just shut up. I-I can't deal with you right now." Naruto pulled her arm back letting it slowly sag back down to her side. Her gaze was downcast and somber looking very much done with the conversation. "With everything I've been through, what we've seen, you expect me to jump back in the game, because I'm in danger? Just like that?"

Sasuke didn't really have a clear answer for that, but he wanted to give her a clear one. He wanted to tell her the truth.

The truth that Jason is alive.

When he had introduced himself to Bobbi and himself, the night at the Lounge, Sasuke wanted to believe that it was a joke. That he was lying. But he saw something in his eyes that night, something unhinged and dangerous. Call him paranoid but having Jason back in Naruto's life might just do more harm than good, yet who was he to make that decision. Knowing the dobe she would push past any boundary to get her friend back, but she'd have to push past her own insecurities first before doing that.

With a sigh Sasuke took a step towards Naruto. He saw her flinch but he kept his expression straight and blank. Dark slate eyes stared down at her with a look of pity in them.

"For years all I've ever wanted was to succeed, be the best me that I can be while steering clear of my brothers shadow. I wanted to make my parents proud...but I failed to change my personal outlook on life. I thought the people around me were weak fools for trying to one-up me, that it was all a wasted effort for them. Maybe it was my families legacy looming over my head that made me act that way, or maybe it was the constant jabs I'd get from others for not being like my brother. Maybe it was a mix of both I don't know. All I knew was that I hated being shut out for not being better than what I was." Sasuke personally hated the life he had been forced to live. The expectations he was forced to live by that were thrust upon him by the Uchiha name itself. So, he came to a conclusion; either he better himself the way his family wanted to to live on, or pull away like his brother did and live the life he wanted.

Of course he chose the second option. It was the obvious choice and it actually gave him an even bigger picture than what he'd envisioned before leaving Konoha.

"...What point are you trying to make exactly?"

Sasuke smirked, glad to hear at least some of that sass back in her tone. "Well, I'm trying to get you to stop being so dumb dobe."

Naruto lifted her head to glare at him. "Excuse me? I'm being dumb? Who's the one that got me mad?"

"I may have gotten you mad but I wasn't the one that punched a hole in the wall. Won't your landlord notice that?"

"Oh crap." Naruto's eyes widened in horror staring at the medium sized hole she made. "That old man dislikes me enough for the noise complaints, he'll hate me for sure if he sees this."

"I'll pay for the repairs."

"You don't have to do that." Sasuke shook his head placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I do. It's the least I owe you."

Naruto stared at him with an unreadable look in her eyes. She couldn't really figure out what his M.O was right now, but she'd take whatever she could get.

"Thanks teme."

...

Moments later, after talking for another 15 minutes, Sasuke finally left. Naruto was extremely thankful for that. Anytime he came over it was mission this and info that. Nothing has really changed with him...well, there was something different today. There had been a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. When he left he looked like he had something else to say to her but thought better of it and left.

Naruto couldn't really understand what he was thinking. Did he really truly care about her wellbeing, or was it just something he felt like he needed to do since they were of the same place? And what he said about the Akatsuki...

"Why of all times?" She wasn't scared, not at all yet she knew the fate that awaited her if she were ever caught by them.

And it was by far one of the worst things to ever happen to someone like her.

Naruto sighed staring down at the pad of paper in front of her. She was still stuck on how to end her story.

"Maybe it'll come to me if I just relax for a while." She had a little lunch date with Hinata today. Maybe spending time with a friend will help.

"Hinata's only here for a couple of days so I have to make this count." Naruto stood up from her chair to head towards her room to get ready, with nothing but happy thoughts coming to her mind.

And she wants it to stay that way for the remainder of the day, hopefully.

Too bad fate had other plans in mind for her, once she walked through her apartment door.

* * *

**J**

* * *

_ **The year before he became Robin...** _

_Jason rummaged through his backpack, sifting through the good he managed to find in a clothing bin. A local thrift store a few blocks down from his little hideaway (A.K.A his mothers old apartment), had a large plastci bin with old clothes that people were just giving up. He didn't really have a lot of money to buy anything new for himself, so he took the liberty of grabbing whatever he could find. Size and length didn't really matter to him. As long as he had something to wear when it got cold he was golden. _

_Along with the clothes he had gotten, he managed to snag a small silver charm bracelet with little teal beads wrapped around it. When Jason first saw it his mind immediately thought of Naruto. He figured she wouldn't be too keen on getting something overly girly, but this looked like something she would like...probably. _

_Traveling through the streets of Gotham was a hassle but since he knew a few good shortcuts, he was able to get back home quicker. With the familiar building in site Jason picked up his pace to a slightly faster jog. It was getting colder outside and he wanted to make it back before it got dark. _

_Up ahead he could see what looked like Naruto sitting on a bench. She was wearing a simple white shirt with a pair of oversized jeans and white tennis shoes. _

_"Naru," he called out to her with a wide grin on his face. Jason saw her look up in surprise before catching sight of him. Her smile was radiant even from where he was standing. He was only 11 but he wasn't stupid. He knew what puberty was and he was definitely starting to feel it, even at the age he was. But, even so, he couldn't really help taking notice of things about his friend. Like how her hair always seemed to stay long, no matter how many times they tried to cut it, and the strange markings on her cheeks. Naruto told him they were birth marks which didn't make a lick of sense to him at all. _

_Naruto waved him over giving a gentle pat to the space next to her. "Come, sit Jay, I wanna see what you got." _

_Jason smirked at her removing the pack from his back and placing it in between them. "You sure are impatient aren't ya?" _

_"Only when you take so long to get back. What took you so long anyway?" _

Getting you a bracelet_, he thought. He wasn't gonna tell her that out loud though. It would be a lot more surprising if she saw it for herself. _

_"I was getting some extra clothes from the local thrift stores free bin. It's gonna get real cold out soon so I wanted to get us some jackets." Jason unzipped his pack pulling out an array of thick hooded jackets. Some were red and some were orange and black. How ironic. _

_Naruto stared down at the literal haul with a wide grin on her face. "Wow Jay, you really hit the jackpot. You even found some with fur in them." _

_Jason chuckled. "I couldn't just pass those up. Oh, and I also gotcha something else." _

_"Huh? Something else?" _

_"Mhmm, it's in the front pocket of the backpack." Jason shook with excitement as he watched Naruto unzip the front pouch of the backpack. She rummaged her hand through it for a few seconds before finally touching the item. When she pulled the bracelet out of the pouch a look of awe swept over her face. "I didn't know whether to get ya another shirt or..." _

_Naruto giggled unclasping the bracelet to put it on. She raised her wrist to the sky watching as the teal beads sparkled in the little sun that was out. "I would have been fine with anything you got me Jay." She lowered her wrist back down to her lap, then without any warning leaned over into Jason's face giving a light peck on his cheek. She quickly moved back over to her spot, now with a streak of pink flushed across her cheeks. "But thank you." _

_"Y-You're welcome." Holy Cow! Did that just happen?! Naruto, she...she, she kissed him, on the cheek! Jason rubbed the back of his neck bashfully with the dopiest of grins on his lips. _

_"I got you something too." _

_"Oh?" Naruto smiled at him moving her hand to the tiny knapsack hanging from her shoulders. She raised the flap of the bag and reached inside pulling out a small book. To anyone it would have just been any 'ol worn out looking book, but to Jason it was more than that. "Is that what I think it is?" _

_"Yep. A worn but still good copy of Hamlet. I know how much you like to read so I wanted to get you something that might interest you. And I know you said you like Shakespeare, so..." _

_Jason gently took the book out of her hands, bringing it close to his chest. He could feel warmth rising in his chest as he brought the book closer to him. "This is the best," he whispered so only she could hear him. From his peripheral he could see that radiant grin on Naruto's face again._

_No matter how many times he saw that grin, he would never grow tired of it. He'd do anything to keep her smiling. Even if he had to travel from hell to back just to make her happy, he would. _

_Because that's the type of person he was. _

_..._

Jason woke with a start, feeling a cold sweat travel down his back as he woke. He stared ahead of him noticing that he had fallen asleep on his couch. He blinked a few times to remove the sleep from his eyes.

"Dang, how long was I out for?" He stared at his almost defective clock seeing that it was half past 2 in the afternoon. He'd been out for almost the whole day. The last two days must have really taken a major toil on him. Bat's and his never ending need to pursue was annoying as heck, but that's what it was all for. To get under the Bats skin.

Pushing those thoughts aside Jason pushed himself up from his couch. He stretched his arms above him hearing a crack sound from his back. His muscles and bones were still sore from that fight with Bats and those so called Assassins Black Mask sent after him the other night. He made a daring escape all while stlll running into **her**...Was the universe trying to tell him something?

"...It couldn't possibly be time to see her yet. I still have a lot to do." It didn't matter how much he strived to leave his feelings behind, they always managed to pull him back in. The dream he awoke from had to be a sign, a sign that he was getting too close again. It had to be or else why would his mind conjure up something he knew would sate his ire for blood and vengeance.

That book she gave him. He still had it among the many items he found back in his moms old apartment, which was surprisingly still vacant after all these years. The book in question had been worse for ware. A few of the pages that were already ripped had been torn from environmental damage. There was really nothing he could do to save it from being destroyed anymore than it already was. But did that really matter now?

"I can't keep thinking about the past when I'm striving for something bigger." Jason never mentioned this to Bobbi or Sasuke, but he wanted that clown to be brought out. Black Mask was just the tip of the iceberg. Once he was out then he could do what needed to be done, and if the old man showed up then that made things easier on him. He wanted him to see that clown for what he is-

A monster that needed to be put out of its misery.

**Click! **The sound of the hideouts mini alarm went off signaling that someone just broke in, but who?

"There you are darlin'. I was looking all over for you." Oh, it was Bobbi. Of course.

Jason stood from the couch giving the woman a very heavy scowl. "You really love breaking and entering don't you? Does privacy mean nothin to you?"

Bobbi shrugged taking a seat on his desk. "Nah, not if the place I'm breaking into has really good security, which you definitely need an upgrade on."

Jason's eye was twitching now. "Why do I even bother?"

"Right! Why do you? Anyone can just waltz in here without a care for whatever type of security you got."

"..." This chick was totally off her rocker. Jason sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bobbi, why are you really here, and don't give me any BS this time. I'm not the mood right now."

Bobbi blinked giving a skeptical look. "Really? Why is that I wonder?" She raised her hands in mock surrender at the glare he directed at her. "Okay, fine, I came here because I thought you should know that Black Mask is enlisting some more help. He really wants to take you out of the game so he's breaking someone out of Arkham. Huh, lucky you."

Jason could feel the corners of his lips quirk at the news. "Interesting. Did you find out who it is exactly that he's trying to break out?"

"Uh, I think it was the psychotic clown, Joker I think."

This day just got a little better. Everything was falling into place. All Jason had to do was wait until the right moment, and then he would strike. "Thanks for the info."

Bobbi waved at him. "Oh don't worry about it hun, I did my due service for the day, but uh I might have been forgetting something else that the guy I snagged told me. Something crucial to Black Masks plans."

"Does that crucial part even matter at this point?"

"I think it does sweetie." Bobbi knew there was something else, but what? Wait... "Oh God, no," she whispered in horror.

"What's wrong?"

"I remember what the guy told me."

Jason scowled at her waving for her to continue. "Go on."

Bobbi gulped. She was afraid that if she told him what she knew he'd fly off the handle, but...saving a friend was more important. "Black Mask wanted to find a weakness, something to hold over you. He figured you'd let up and let your guard down if he had something that was important to you."

"Something important to me? I don't have anything like that?" What did she mean 'something important to him'?

"Oh I think you do, you've been avoiding her every chance you get."

And with those words Jason knew things were screwed. A growl slipped past his lips as he slammed his fist onto the cemented wall next to him. Blood dribbled down from his hand to the floor.

Naruto, they were after Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Jason is ticked! I literally only wanted to get to a point where Jason dreams about the past and goes about his business until the inevitable fights scenes from the movie happen, but I'm really trying to move this first arc along so I can hurry and get to the really juicy stuff. Hopefully this chapter will sate your hunger until I come out with the next one. 
> 
> Oh, and I was thinking about voices for the characters this time, english voices. Bruce Greenwood was a really good choice for Batman, even though Kevin Conroy is for life. Even though I love Jessie McCartney for Nightwing, that subtle playfulness about him can only be giving by Neil Patrick Harris who played him in the Under the Red Hood movie. TIm's voice...well I've ever heard one voice for him and that was the one from Young Justice. I figured I could find someone else who sounds just as good but I can't think of anyone right now. Alfred sounds great no matter who plays him...I'm bias but the butler is a G.O.A.T, period! And last but not least we have Damian. His voice actor in every film he appears in did a wonderful job portraying the snot nosed assassin brat we love. What's cool is that they kept him for when Damian got older. Those movies made me both love and hate that kid, so very much XD. 
> 
> Well, I have a lot in store the next chapter. There might even be a reveal, the one you have all been waiting for. With the appearance of some new characters that I've only mentioned, never fully broadcasted. 
> 
> See you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm done! I literally started this story today so I was kind of in a rush to get the first chapter done. The second chapter might take some time so bare with me for a while. I at least hope you all enjoyed the first installment of "Chasing Rain Clouds". Leave some kudos or comments, please and thank you.


End file.
